


Saint Riddle

by temptresslove



Series: Welcome to the Candy Store [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, YES ANOTHER TROPE DID I STUTTER, baby trope, but we all call it as it should be called: LEMON, fluff bitch, fluffier than your dog could ever hope to be!!!!, hahahaha, i can now say: SMUT, i will call it lemon forever you cant stop me!!!!, sksksks, time to see how many more tropes i can fit into this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptresslove/pseuds/temptresslove
Summary: A baby appears in Hogwarts and suddenly calls Harry his mummy and Tom his daddy?!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Welcome to the Candy Store [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1347778
Comments: 724
Kudos: 3319
Collections: Tomarry 💜, Top-tier HP/TMR Fics





	1. Chapter 1

Harry clenches his fist, unable to stop himself from stomping angrily. 

“This is all _your_ fault,” Harry hisses. “Now I’m going to be expelled because of something _you_ did—“ 

_“Me?_ ” Tom Riddle saysincredulously as the staircase to the headmaster’s office starts turning. “You were the one who—“ 

_“Silencio.”_ Harry stands stunned as Headmaster Dippet puts a finger on his lip, telling them to stay quiet.

Headmaster Dippet puts a finger on his lip, telling them to stay quiet. Harry looks around to understand why their headmaster was suddenly putting spells on his students. As Harry looks at the headmaster closely, he sees that the headmaster was carrying _something_. Harry squints. In Headmaster Dippet’s arms, was a sleeping… toddler, head buried in his neck. 

“Ah, Mr. Potter,” He greets, voice gentle and quiet, removing the spell as they showed signs of understanding they were to keep quiet. He turns to Riddle. “Mr. Riddle.” 

What the hell was going on? Did Dippet have an illegitimate child no one knew about?

The headmaster motions for them to sit, and Harry, still perplexed as to what was happening, followed his instructions unsurely. Dippet has always been weird, coming to his office meant you should be ready for any particular surprise but this was entirely new. 

“You must be wondering why I called you here.” The headmaster was speaking gently, careful not to wake the child up. 

Obviously. Because Tom, for the first time in his life, _fucked_ up. Now he had to drag Harry with him like he always did. This is exactly why they hated each other. Harry frowns at Tom who was purposefully not looking at him. 

“As you can see, I have a very interesting guest.” 

“Yes, headmaster.” Tom says before Harry could respond, a teacher’s pet through and through. Harry almost rolls his eyes but tries to smile for the headmaster. It seems like they might not be in trouble after all. Like Dippet didn’t know what just happened in poor Professor Trelawney’s class. 

“Is that your illegit—“ Harry begins, unable to stop himself. Harry coughs. “I mean, who is he?” 

“A lost child trying to find his parents.” 

“Of course, headmaster,” Tom says smoothly. “We will help the child locate his parents at once.” 

“You see, my boys, that is exactly why I called you here.” Dippet says. “The child claims that his parents are—“ But before Dippet could finish talking, the child lifts his head, waking up. He rubs his eyes and yawns, looking back at the two new people in the room, blinking sleepily at them. 

The child had wavy black hair and… vibrant green eyes, which widened in excitement at Harry and Tom as if in recognition. He opens his mouth. 

“Mummy!” He says to Harry in a happy high-pitched voice that only children could have, stretching his arms, and then looks at Tom with a big smile on his face. “Daddy!” 

What. The. Fuck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLER GOOD WHATEVER TIME IT IS IN YOUR COUNTRY is it another trope??? HELL YEAH! i decided to post this cause i realized i get more fired up to write if people are counting on me to go on... let's see if the experiment works lol
> 
> this is going to be a lot lighter than pretend i think... and pretend was pretty light... maybe ill start another series called The Trope Series lol


	2. Chapter 2

“The child claims you’re his parents.” Dippet finishes. The child was still extending his arms towards them, waiting to be held and carried. 

“Mummy! Daddy!” The child calls for them again. 

“I don’t understand.” Harry says. But didn’t he? He looked at the child closely. Those high cheekbones and that button nose, the dark wavy hair. Everything about the child was what Harry imagined Tom would look when he was at this age. He was _certainly_ related to Tom Riddle. Even Harry could see that. 

But it was his eyes. Lily’s eyes and Harry’s eyes looking back at him. Green eyes that were unmistakably Harry’s. Harry blinked. 

“Mummy! Carry!” The child all but demands. Ah, Harry thinks. This was _definitely_ Riddle’s child. 

“It’s calling for you, _mummy._ ” Tom says amusedly at his side, a glint in his eyes that Harry only knew a little too well. 

“Oh, shut up, Riddle,” Harry says exasperatedly. “For once, can’t you—“ 

Suddenly the candles in the Dippet’s office flickered on and off, a powerful wind blowing in the office even though there were no windows open, making light objects fly, a sinister magic in the air. 

“What the—“ The three of them recognize it all at once. It was the child that was making this happen. He was on the verge of tears, looking desperately at his parents. 

“Daddy! Mummy! Carry!” 

“I suggest one of you carry him before he produces a tornado.” Dippet says calmly. 

Surprisingly, it’s Tom who reaches out for the child first. The moment he was carrying the toddler, the assault on Dippet’s office stopped, the small wizard giggling joyfully in Tom’s arms. “Daddy!” To see Tom’s face twitching because he didn’t know what to say made Harry guffaw. 

“Merlin!” He says, clutching his stomach from laughing too hard. “You should see yourself in the mirror!” 

The baby gurgles out a laugh and Harry stops laughing, caught in the moment. Even the charisma was entirely Riddle’s. There was no question. 

“What’s his name, Headmaster?” Tom asks Dippet. 

Harry snorts. “I bet you named him something dumb like _Saint_ Riddle because you’re a prick and—“ 

“Saint!” The child gurgles. “Name Saint!” 

Harry’s mouth opens in disbelief. The child’s name was _actually_ Saint! “Holy fu—“ 

“Language.” Tom chastises him. Tom looks at the child in his arms and smiles at him. It was the very same smile that made him beloved and admired by the majority of the school. Harry snorts. As if that smile would work on a toddler. “Saint, do you know the story of how we named you?” 

The child nods enthusiastically. “Yes!” He looks at Harry. “Mummy name Saint!” 

“What!” Harry blushes. “It must be lie. He must have not understood the question. Let me ask—“ 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Tom clicks his tongue, smirk unbearably smug, patting the child’s head which made him giggle happily. “He understood perfectly well. Saint obviously got his brains from me. Such a smart young boy.” 

“Daddy eat!” The child says, pulling at Tom’s robes. 

“Why don’t you escort the child in the kitchens, Tom. Before he threatens the castle’s safety again.” Dippet says. “I’ll try to find out the reason for this strange phenomenon. Mr. Potter, if you’d kindly go with Mr. Riddle to escort the child.” 

Harry, who hasn’t entirely absorbed the situation, nods. “Yes, sir.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (For those who are confused by Saint Riddle's lack of chapters... yes, I did go crazy and delete them. Because I was having a panic attack about it not being good enough lol so I read it again and was ready to do major revisions when I realized... its not as bad as I thought it was and I was being Paranoid™. SKSKSKS. 
> 
> Anyway, you can check out an [art of Saint Riddle](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com/post/626249182873796608/my-amazing-talented-friend-aliza-made-an-art-out) as drawn by my amazingly talented friend Aliza in my [Tumblr](www.temptresslove.tumblr.com)!!!!!)
> 
> I'll reupload chapters 3-9 again with literally only grammatical changes. HAHAHAHA. I-
> 
> [Clown Fool GIF](https://tenor.com/view/clown-fool-dummy-clowns-clownery-gif-14630630) from [Clown GIFs](https://tenor.com/search/clown-gifs)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will forever promote my talented friend's art on my [Tumblr](www.temptresslove.tumblr.com): [SAINT RIDDLE ART](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com/post/626249182873796608/my-amazing-talented-friend-aliza-made-an-art-out). LOL.

“Tell me the truth,” Harry says as they make their way into the kitchen. “This is _your_ secret child, isn’t it? Forgot to use a contraceptive spell once? A condom?” Harry shakes his head pityingly. “You can admit it to me. I won’t tell anyone.” 

“As if.” Tom says. As if he would forget something as important as that. Harry knew that Tom got around. Harry’s heard the rumors. “His eyes are all yours.” 

Harry doesn’t know why but the alpha’s casual declaration makes him his cheeks heat up. So Harry wasn’t the only one who noticed. “But everything else is you.” Harry says, wondering why his voice suddenly got soft. 

“Obviously.” The alpha drawls. “He got the tantrums from you though.” 

Harry swears he wants to punch the man. But it was true. Harry was tough to handle as a child—well, even now but—that’s what his parents always told him. 

Harry observes… the… their supposed child again and couldn’t find himself to disagree. This was Tom Jr. through and through. Saint possessed such an incredible amount of magical power that was probably double or triple more than his presumably two-year old—he still couldn’t talk properly, his t’s were silent and his r’s were non-existent—age could display. His magic was still uncontrollable, of course, but his tantrums would have been as disastrous or even more so when it happened. The child was overly powerful… like Tom and Harry… 

Harry shakes his head, thankful that it was well past curfew and nobody saw them. Although, Tom clutching a child would melt any witch’s heart for sure. It would only add to his alpha charm. But even Harry could admit that Tom looked exactly the part. An alpha protecting his child. 

Harry clears his throat, doesn’t know what makes him say it, “Can I try holding him now?” 

Tom raises an eyebrow but thankfully doesn’t ask any more unnecessary questions. He carefully hands Saint to Harry, the child obviously used to the action, switching easily from his father to his mother, totally distracted by the moving portraits and pointing at the castle ghosts. His weight surprises Harry and but Tom seemed to know, supporting him until he got used to it. 

Something inside Harry clicked. His omega instincts suddenly very aware that he was holding a child. Harry’s can’t help but hold Saint closer to him, registers his sweet scent and Harry instantly relaxes. 

The elves prepare a grand meal fit for a whole house. Could Saint even eat all this? 

“Saint, can you eat solid food?” Harry asks the toddler. “Don’t you want milk, instead?” 

“Yes,” Tom agrees. “Don’t you want mummy’s milk?” 

Harry kicked him in the shin. “How about some porridge, baby?” The endearment rolls naturally off his tongue that it feels so right. Saint giggles at his arms too. Harry felt something warm spread in his entire person. 

Then Saint starts floating. Passing through Harry’s arms, no doubt using his own magical power, and floats right into the table where most of the food were gathered. Could he even chew? 

“Ah,” Tom says at his side as Saint uses one of his chubby arms to put porridge in his mouth and the other grabbing a chicken leg. “Even his appetite is yours.” 

Harry stayed silent, walking closer to Saint and gently telling him to eat slowly, knowing he couldn’t say anything back at the alpha because he was right. 

Harry did eat like a troll. 

* * *

“What!” Harry and Tom shout together. 

“I’m afraid before this matter is resolved, Saint has to stay with you.” Dippet says apologetically at his most prized students. “He’ll ruin the castle otherwise. I had to put a sleeping spell on him earlier when I found him crying, magic destroying the left wing, screaming for the two of you.” Dippet pushes his spectacles up. “And we all know how dangerous it is to put spells on a child his age.” 

Harry looks at the said child who was busy crawling around trying to catch the toys the headmaster conjured for him. 

He looked so innocent. 

But so did Tom and Harry. 

And they were the most vicious students in Hogwarts. 

So now they were walking towards the Head Boy’s quarters, Harry not quite sure what Dippet was implying when he said “you” could stay at Tom’s room. Did he mean all of them? Did he mean Harry? An omega? 

Saint burps in Tom’s arms as they walk, yawning and blinking sleepily. Harry’s heart melts. The child really was adorable. 

“Just wait a little bit, Saint.” Harry says gently, running his hand through the baby’s hair. “We’re almost there.” 

“Wait here for moment.” Tom instructs as they reach his room. After a second, he opens the door for them. 

The first thing that enters Harry’s mind as they enter Tom’s quarters was how clean everything was. Everything was in their place. There were no traces of the place being lived in. 

Harry sighed in relief as he saw a sofa he could easily transfigure into a bed. He would rather die than sleep with Tom in the same bed. And Harry doubted the school would allow an omega and alpha in one bed. 

Tom puts the child in his bed, with a carefulness Harry has only seen when Tom was dueling or brewing a potion. When Tom pulls away, Saint reaches out and holds on to his sleeve. 

“Sleep, daddy.” He instructs. He turns to Harry. His chubby hand patting the space beside him. “Sleep, mummy.” 

Harry gulps, he looks at Tom helplessly. 

Tom looks at Saint in the eye. “Daddy and mummy can’t sleep with you tonight, Saint.” He says calmly. 

Harry felt relief as Saint lets Tom’s arm go and lies on the bed. 

There was a pause. 

And then the thrashing and the screaming started. 

“Sleep daddy mummy! Sleep!” He cries. He cries and Harry can feel his magic building up, 

“Alright,” Tom says calmly, not losing his cool. Harry, for once in his life, thanked Merlin that Tom was the unbothered bastard that he is. “Daddy and Mummy will sleep with Saint.” 

The panic Harry was starting to feel intensifies. Sleep? In one bed? With Tom? An alpha? Was that even allowed? 

“B-But—“ Harry stammers. 

“There are no spells here like in the dorms,” Tom explains as if he knew exactly what was going on in Harry’s mind. 

Harry rolls his eyes, recalling all the rumors he heard about the alpha’s sex life. “Of course you’d know that, _pervert_.” 

Tom only smirks at him in return. 

“Saint bath?” The toddler suddenly asks, face confused. A bath. The baby needed a bath. Harry looks at Tom again. Harry may be the omega but he had no clue whatsoever about children. 

“O-Of course, baby.” Harry says. 

Tom lifts him up again and the three of them make their way into the Head Boy’s bathroom, Harry tugging nervously at his clothes. This was all too much for one night. Sleeping in one bed and bathing a—presumably—two year old child? With his mortal enemy? 

Harry’s jaw drops as they enter the bathroom. A fucking tub? Tom had a fucking tub?! He looks at Tom who just shrugged smugly, as if knowing exactly what Harry was thinking. 

Harry mutters and conjures a small tub that Saint could fit in. Saint eagerly dips into it, splashing playfully and enjoying when Harry and Tom started cleaning him with soap. 

“Can Saint tell mummy how old he is?” Harry asks. 

“Saint is two.” The child answers dutifully. His pronunciation was baby-ish, his tone very child-like but sometimes serious. Harry bites his lip to keep himself from laughing. The serious side he definitely got from his father. 

Tom raises and eyebrow at him, and Harry just grins innocently, watching as the alpha seemingly expertly washes Saint. 

“How do you know so much about this?” Harry asks, a tease in his voice. “Saint really is your child, isn’t he?” 

“I grew up alone in an orphanage.” Tom says. 

The answer is so sudden, so serious that Harry looks up at the alpha in surprise.

But he didn’t seem to realize what he just said. 

Harry knew that Tom was an orphan, but he always forgot because well, Tom was Tom. Frustratingly tall, smart, annoying _af_ Tom who walked as though he owned everything and succeeded like it was nothing. No one ever remembers that Tom is an orphan. He just always seemed so capable. 

Harry doesn’t talk until they finish. They dry Saint and walk back to the bed, Tom helpfully transfiguring one of his pajamas to fit on Saint. Harry had to keep himself from squealing. A mini Tom! A mini Tom wearing mini pajamas! 

Tom and Harry quickly clean themselves with a spell. Tom spelling himself into pajamas that needless to say made Harry’s jaw drop. How did he still look unfairly attractive even when wearing sleepwear? Not that Harry would ever admit it to the alpha. 

“Do you have anything to wear?” Tom asks. 

“You’re not the only wizard in this room.” Harry transfigures his school uniform into linge—Harry stops himself. Pajamas. He should wear pajamas. 

Tom climbs into the other side of the bed and Harry hesitantly climbs on his own side, wondering why on earth Tom was so calm about this. Harry realizes its probably because he doesn’t see Harry as an omega. Harry begins to relax, silently grateful that Saint didn’t say something crazy like they always took baths together because Harry really wouldn’t know what to do when that happened. 

“Mummy and Daddy kiss—“ Harry’s eyes widen. If this kid was going to ask them to kiss—“Saint.” Oh. _Oh._ Harry laughed nervously. Of course, Saint wanted to be kissed goodnight. He obviously wasn’t going to ask Tom and Harry to kiss, would he? 

“Sleep now, Saint.” Tom says, a strange gentleness in his voice. 

“Daddy kiss Mummy.” 

’N-Now, Saint,” Harry clears his throat. “You should sleep now, Mummy and Daddy are tired—“ 

“Daddy always kiss Mummy.” Saint says innocently. 

Harry took a deep breath. _“Saint—“_

Then Tom lifts himself and leans over Harry, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Harry’s eyes widen in surprise before Harry felt murderous. The audacity of this alpha to steal a kiss— 

“It’s just a kiss.” Tom says. 

And Harry had no choice but to treat it as nonchalantly as the alpha did. He lies on the bed, scoffing to himself, waiting for Saint’s breathing to slow down. 

When it finally does, he face Tom who _appeared_ to be asleep. 

“Heard that, Riddle?” Harry asks, voice unmistakably smug. “ _You_ always kiss _me_. You know I’ve always known you were secretly in love with me. That’s why you always tease me. I mean, if you were just honest with your feelings, I just might give you a chance. C’mon, Riddle. Admit it. Admit that you _love_ —“ 

“Harry?” Tom interrupts, obviously done for the day. “ _Shut._ _Up._ ” 

Harry smirks, absent-mindedly scratching the itch of having to wear his scent blockers even to bed. 

As he waits to fall asleep, Harry realizes he couldn’t smell Tom anywhere in room, when this should be a place where his scent would be concentrated the most. A room where he was in _everyday_. 

Harry wonders why that was as he finally succumbs to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry did not sleep well. He kept waking up because his neck itched. He felt suffocated by the blockers, wondering if he could ask Snape for a potion for his scent. 

Dippet sent them a letter saying the most plausible reason for Saint’s existence was that he came from the future. They weren’t allowed to leave Tom’s room as well for fear of disturbing the timeline. No one had to know except for the three of them. 

Harry almost gagged at the suggestion that he and Tom Riddle would ever mate. It was the most _ridiculous_ thing Harry has ever heard in his entire life. And he’s heard a lot of things from his Uncle Sirius. 

Riddle had looked just as disgusted as he was and Harry was glad that they at least both agreed that they would never mate. Ever. 

The image of a newly woken up Tom suddenly enters Harry’s mind. The sight had made him blush, the alpha looked... _looked_. Harry couldn't even bring himself to say it. The sight Riddle made Harry _very_ aware that the Slytherin was indeed an alpha. Huge in all ways. His morning… uh, situation taking Harry by surprise. Of course he’d be gifted in _that_ area too. Harry _might_ consider hosting _that_ inside him if—Well. He’d be a fool to say no _if_ it came up (which it _never_ will!!!). It would fill him out nicely. It would fill any omega nicely. Harry briefly wondered the knot’s _size_ and if it would even fit…. Omegas were small and that… that _thing was—_

Harry brings himself back to reality. Tom was still holding Saint. 

In all honesty, Harry was kind of glad that it was Riddle who was with him when this started. Harry knew he could always count on the Slytherin when it all comes down it. It was exactly why they chose to partner up for Trewlaney’s class despite not being able to stand each other. They both knew how ridiculous the class was and just wanted it over as quickly as possible with someone who knew how Divination actually worked. 

Of course they’d never admit it out loud but they accomplished things faster and more efficiently when they worked together. 

It was also why they always partner up during DADA duels. Well, okay, maybe because no one else would partner with them. But that was fine with Harry. Because only Tom could handle him anyway. He didn’t want to weaken himself just because his classmates weren’t talented enough. They always end up bickering while fighting, taunting each other but Harry always felt himself grow a little stronger afterwards. 

Tom was holding a sleeping Saint now, in his arms, as he read the Daily Prophet. Something about it so domestic and natural, that Harry is once again filled with jealousy and frustration. It was always like this when it came to the alpha. How was he naturally good at everything he did? When Saint appeared, Tom didn’t say anything about it, didn’t complain but kept a composed air about him and took care of Saint without any hesitations. That was the kind of man the Slytherin was, Harry knew. It was what made him the best. He took on problems and challenges with a readiness to solve and overcome them. He knew exactly what to to do and how to do it. 

And even now, where Harry should know better because he was the omega—it should be instinct—it was Tom who led them, steady and sure. All Harry did was tease while Tom took on the responsibility. Harry should do better. 

“What do you think he’ll want to eat when he wakes up?” Harry asks. 

“Why are you asking me?” Tom flips a page in the newspaper. “He's exactly like you. He’ll eat anything he can get his hands on.” 

Harry’s smile freezes on his face, willing himself to calm down, so that Saint would not wake up. “Give him to me. You’ve been hogging him since this morning.” 

“He might wake up if you move him.” 

“He’s in deep sleep. He won’t notice.” Harry takes the child from Tom and his mood instantly brightens. Saint smelled exactly just like a baby would. Like milk and honey. He was so warm and soft, the omega in him starting to purr. This was one of the things Harry liked about being an omega. The power to give life. And he would be lying to himself if he wasn’t excited to have a child of his own someday. 

Saint starts to stir in his arms, slowly waking up. He takes a moment to stare at Harry and immediately smiles. “Mummy!” 

“My baby,” Harry kisses him on the forehead. “Are you hungry already? Mummy called in some French toast just for you. Do you like that, baby?” Without noticing, Harry’s voice became high-pitched and babyish, completely forgetting that his arch enemy was in the same room. 

Harry takes a peek at the alpha. But he was still reading the morning paper. 

Harry sighs in relief. 

“Daddy!” Saint calls. 

“Yes, baby?” Tom turns toward Saint with a smile too bright for the morning. How the hell did that endearment sound so effortless? Saint laughs obviously charmed by his father just as everybody else was. Harry shook his head disapprovingly. “Eat! Famy eat _befas_!” 

Harry’s heart melts as Saint struggle to pronounce the word breakfast, hugging him tighter and kissing him in his cheeks. “You are so cute!” 

Harry straightens himself when he remembers Tom was looking in their direction. 


	5. Chapter 5

Tom looks away. 

Harry was an omega. It was only natural that he would be good at this. Looking at him holding and talking to Saint, heightened his alpha instinct, suddenly very aware of Harry being an omega. 

He’d never thought about it before. They were always too busy trying to one up each other that he didn’t exactly notice what Harry was. Although he certainly had the features of one, Tom realized. 

The moment Harry changed into his pajamas, Tom realized that Harry was small. Without the many layers of their uniform, Harry Potter was small. And _obviously_ an omega. Sleeping so close in his bed, with one tiny toddler between them. A child that was allegedly _theirs_. A child that they _made_. 

_Together._

When Harry was _in heat_. 

What would that look like, Tom thought, his rival, prideful Harry—usually so fiery and unbending— _bending_ for him, begging to be bred and knotted? 

It was a good thing that Tom had the sense to remove his alpha scent from the room before the omega entered. 

And when Harry slowly woke up, hair a mess, blinking confusedly before his eyes widened, finally remembering where he was and what was happening… he looked at Tom in horror and Tom could only smirk at the absolute mess that was Potter. 

But the smirk didn’t exactly last long, not when Harry caught sight of Saint and his whole expression changed. Almost like relief. 

Tom looked at their supposed child as well. It still surprised him, just how much the child looked like him. Tom has seen that child in the hazy broken mirror of the orphanage too many times, except where Tom was stick thin and serious, this child was healthy and happy—something that he couldn’t deny reminded him of Harry. It was unnerving, especially looking at the child’s eyes. 

Tom had been completely taken aback when he first saw Saint. 

_Daddy_ , the child had called to him. Tom had promised himself that he was never going to have children and yet… one look at this expectant face and his wide green eyes, Tom had reached out to him before he knew what he was doing. 

“Daddy!” Saint said again, obviously pleased at being held. 

It was… strange. To be called by a word he’s never uttered before. Tom never had a family. Or any semblance of a relative, and now here was a child, who no doubt was related to him if they were basing it only on appearance, looking up at him happily and trustingly. 

“Merlin!” Harry suddenly says, snapping him out his thoughts. “You should see yourself in the mirror!” 

Tom almost breathes a sigh of relief. Harry was here with him, managing to still be infuriating in this situation. It calmed him down somewhat. If there was one thing he could count on, it was Harry irritating the hell out of him to actually propel Tom into action. 

He’d been decent all night, somehow managing to pull through, never thought that being in charge of those young enough not to be terrified of him at the orphanage became useful now. He’d dealt with babies and toddlers when the head caretaker didn’t know what else to do with him. It took some time to realize that he couldn’t actually scare babies into not crying. But he didn’t worry about that with Saint, the child was obviously comfortable in his arms, _ooh-ing_ and _ahh-ing_ at everything he saw at the castle, saying, “Daddy, look!” every now and then. 

But now Saint was demanding them to have breakfast together, and the next thing Tom knew, they were eating at a small table, Harry animatedly trying to spoon feed Saint who was sitting on the table. 

“Say _ahh_!” Harry says, cheerily. 

Saint laughs, mischievously avoiding Harry’s hand. Tom wondered how long the omega’s patience would last but he didn’t have to wonder very long because Harry looked at him, panic in his eyes. 

“Tom!” Harry whispers, fake smile at his face. “Help me!” 

Tom smirks at him, always enjoying it when the omega was uncomfortable somehow. “You can do it, mummy.” He teases, laughing at the way Harry looked at him in annoyance. 

“Baby, please, eat now,” Harry begs. Saint starts using his magic to float away. Tom grabs him and puts him back on the table. 

“Obey your mummy, Saint.” He says, a bit of an alpha command in his tone. 

He doesn’t miss the way Harry straightens in his seat. 

* * *

Harry stops himself in time as he feels himself bare his neck at the alpha’s words. 

Of all the times that they’ve fought, Harry has _never_ heard Tom use his alpha command towards him, something Harry has never known but now was thankful for. It would almost be next to impossible trying to resist obeying the alpha if it happened. He was only using it on Saint now so he would behave, but even Harry felt himself obey. 

He awkwardly tried to feed Saint again, grateful that he was now eating properly, looking rather sad at being admonished. 

“It’s okay, baby,” Harry says reassuringly, remembering the way his mother consoled him when his father disciplined him. “Daddy just wants you to eat properly, so you can be strong and healthy like him.” 

“Strong and heathy like Daddy!” Saint proclaims proudly. He crawls towards his father and grins. “ _Sowwy daddy._ ” 

Harry’s heart absolutely _melts_. “Sa—“ 

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Tom suddenly says, patting Saint’s hair. “Just obey mummy from now on, okay?” 

Saint nods proudly. “Yes, daddy!” 

Harry’s heart skips a beat, the omega in him recognizing Tom as a very capable potential mate. His face heats up and so does his entire body. 

“Harry,” he hears the alpha say. Harry lowers his head. “Is something the matter?” 

“N-nothing!” He stammers, reminding himself that this was his lifelong rival. 


	6. Chapter 6

Lucius walks pompously past the Gryffindor first years who were looking at him in obvious astonishment. It was expected that they’d be staring. He was Lucius Malfoy. The most handsome alpha in Hogwarts—blond haired, blue eyed, and pale—he looked like a fairytale prince. 

Of course his best friend Tom Riddle was close competition, Lucius sighed dramatically. But Lucius liked to believe that blondes were generally more aesthetically pleasing than Tom’s dark hair and dark eyes. They were polar opposites—Lucius the ice prince and Tom the charming devil. 

Tom didn’t show his prejudice as much as Lucius did. But that was because Tom was not a Malfoy or a pureblood. Still, he was the most exceptional student Hogwarts has seen in a while, managing to surpass even Lucius and Harry. 

Speaking of the rivals, Lucius was glad that the two weren’t in Hogwarts today. Or for weeks, as the Headmaster said, depending on how their competition went. They were called to represent the school in Durmstrang, Lucius recalls excitedly; knowing the two, they’d be competing until everyone else was completely defeated. Which meant that they _would_ be gone for weeks. 

_Oh,_ Lucius thinks. Finally. After six years of watching the two fight endlessly, he was finally _free_. 

It felt good not to see Tom and Potter glaring at each other from across the Great Hall. Every. Goddamn. Meal. It felt good not to be caught between their crossfire in Defense Against the Dark Arts. It felt good not to hear Tom’s constant hateful murmuring under his breath when so much as Harry’s shadow comes before them. 

Ah. 

Today was truly a good day. 

It was such a good day, in fact, that Lucius decided to go to Tom’s room and _borrow_ some of the Head Boy’s sacred Potions notes to impress Narcissa now that he had the chance. 

Today was going to be perfect. 

Lucius would dance on top of the Slytherin table in the Great Hall if he weren’t a Malfoy heir. He’d sing under the rain. He’d kiss Snape on the lips. And he'd whistle like a common man. You know what? Lucius _will_ whistle. That’s how good he felt right now. 

Maybe he would even stop at Merlin’s Chapel to offer his prayers of thanks. 

Tom and Potter would probably destroy Durmstrang but who cares? Lucius was going to have the best time of his life. No Tom and no Potter arguing like an old married couple. If Lucius were lucky, maybe they _would_ finally acknowledge their unresolved sexual tension and get married in Durmstrang. 

Lucius laughs at himself. Ha! Imagine that. Tom and Potter getting _married_. 

Lucius wipes the tears in his eyes. 

Was it possible to be this handsome _and_ be this funny? 

Why yes. He was Lucius Malfoy after all. 

Lucius continues his whistling until he finally reaches the portrait for the Head Boy room. 

He utters the password. 

He opens the door. 

And finds Tom, Potter, and a child who looks exactly like the two of them staring at him. 

Merlin save him. 

They really _did_ get hitched. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will forever promote my talented friend's art on my [Tumblr](www.temptresslove.tumblr.com): [SAINT RIDDLE ART](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com/post/626249182873796608/my-amazing-talented-friend-aliza-made-an-art-out). LOL.


	7. Chapter 7

“Who could that be?” Harry asks Tom. 

“Lucius.” Tom says. “I forgot he knew the password—“ 

“Uncle Lucius!” Saint screams, chubby legs running right into the Slytherin. Lucius almost looked scandalized. Who in their right mind would call his young handsome face uncle? 

And then he got a closer look at the child. “ _Bloody he—_ “ 

“Language.” Harry says, crossing his arms, feeling somewhat uncomfortable with Saint cozying up to someone Harry wasn’t close to. 

“He looks just like you!” Lucius exclaims to Tom. “And his eyes!” 

The child tugs at his pants. “Aunt Cissa?” 

_“What?”_ Lucius looks at Tom with a raised eyebrow. Tom nods in confirmation and smirks from where he was standing. 

“So you _do_ marry Narcissa.” Tom teases. And just like that Harry knew that Lucius understood that Saint probably came from the future. 

Lucius blushes. “I—erm.” 

“Carry!” Saint demands, stretching his hands up to Lucius. 

“I suggest you do as he says.” Harry says. “He’s going to destroy this whole room if you don’t.” 

Lucius suddenly finds the courage to look Tom in the eye again. “Just like his daddy, eh?” 

It was Harry’s turn to laugh, remembering the mess Tom made at the Divination classroom when he got frustrated at Harry. Tom looks at him murderously and Harry stops immediately. Harry didn’t know he was taking care of _two_ babies. 

Lucius picks up the child with surprising ease. Were all Slytherins dad material? 

“Aunt Cissa!” Saint says again. 

“Your Aunt Cissa is busy…” Lucius says awkwardly, looking back and forth at Harry and Tom desperately for help. But no one was moving. “Sleeping.” 

“Leeping.” Saint repeats. “An Cissa leeping, mummy.” Saint informs Harry. 

“Yes, baby, Aunt Cissa is sleeping.” 

“Uncle Lucius sent.” Saint says. 

“What’s he saying?” Lucius asks. 

“He’s telling you his name.” Tom says. “Saint.” 

“You named him Saint Potter-Riddle?!” 

Harry hasn’t even thought of that. This baby was literally Saint Potter before he was Saint Riddle. What was his future self thinking when he named this child? Why did future Tom _let_ him? Looking at the alpha, he probably allowed it on purpose. 

“No.” Saint says, shaking his head, leaning forward. “Uncle Lucius sent Saint.” 

“Yes, Uncle Lucius,” Lucius points to himself. “And Saint.” And points at Saint. 

“No, no.” Saint says again. “Uncle Lucius gweet Saint. Sent Saint.” 

“Oh.” Harry says in understanding. “He wants you to scent him.” 

Lucius does so and Saint makes an adorable imitation of scenting the alpha right back. Harry should try that with Saint later. 

“You seem awfully well adjusted to this,” Lucius says to no one in particular. No one answers. “Unless of course you’ve actually been married this whole time and had this kid since the beginning and you’re just acting like you’re still—“ Lucius lifts a hand to air quote—““ _fighting”_ just to save your reputation because you’ve actually secretly fallen in lo—“ 

“I think Saint just pooped.” Tom cuts in blankly. 

Surprisingly, Lucius doesn’t drop Saint or put him away in disgust. Instead he brings Saint closer to him and sniffs him. “You’re right.” He agrees as a matter-of-factly. “Where are the diapers?” Lucius asks coolly. He looks at Harry who was staring at him in open-mouthed amazement as if he couldn’t quite believe that Lucius would have the slightest idea about raising babies. “I have a little brother.” Lucius informs him. 

Right. Lucius did have a little brother. Draco. Ten years their junior from what Harry could recall from gossip. Still… 

“It’s over there,” Harry responds weakly. Was he the only one who didn’t know anything babies? These were two alphas who dominated in everything they did—masculine to a fault and deadly in duels. Even Tom knew how to change diapers with ease. Harry had only been given the task to hold Saint while Tom washed him. Harry was thankful Tom didn’t tease him about being incompetent. This was probably the one field where even Harry could admit that Tom was certainly better at. 

Now even Lucius was displaying his child-rearing expertise. 

Lucius and Tom… are far more graceful at changing diapers that Harry could ever hope to be with Tom. 

They worked in clinical efficiency, moving fast and clean, finishing the job within minutes and a giggling Saint in Lucius’ arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... remember when on a panic attack I deleted all the chapters for this story and lost all your comments... I'm once again asking you to tell me your suggestions for this story! Please comment again! HUHUHU
> 
> PS. I will forever promote my talented friend's art on my [Tumblr](www.temptresslove.tumblr.com): [SAINT RIDDLE ART](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com/post/626249182873796608/my-amazing-talented-friend-aliza-made-an-art-out). LOL.


	8. Chapter 8

“I’ll ring in breakfast.” Tom says, while buttoning up his shirt, leaning into Harry to scent him. The omega instantly relaxes, offering up his neck for more. Tom’s alpha instincts tell him to take, and he does, with just enough control to not scare the omega away. Barely. Harry scents him back, inhaling deep and long. He turns to Saint next and scents him. 

“I’ll bathe Saint.” Harry yawns as he carries the toddler into the bathroom. 

It’s been two weeks since Saint appeared. Harry and Tom have adjusted to having Saint. Truthfully, it took three days for Tom to establish a routine and for Harry to follow the alpha’s lead. It was easy, as most things were with Tom—when they were too engrossed in learning and succeeding, there was nothing that could get in each other’s way, even each other. 

Harry’s also learned a great deal from Tom how to take care of the more practical sides of parenting. He can bathe Saint alone now, change his diapers, feed him, and understand more of his baby words. 

There was also the matter of scenting… well, after Lucius left Harry had been jealous and curious of Lucius scenting Saint so he tried it. Harry felt warm and continued doing so until— 

“Daddy also.” Saint says. Harry stood frozen as Tom released his scent to cover Saint, the three of their scents mingling together. And Harry could barely register what he was feeling when— 

“Daddy and mummy scent also.” Saint orders. 

Harry blinks and looks at Tom. He doesn’t know what face he was making but Tom steps towards him. 

Before Harry knew what he was doing, he was already baring his neck for the alpha.

But it wasn’t as bad as Harry thought it would be. 

Harry didn’t know what it would even feel like. It would probably be like scenting his family and frie—Harry gasps, a primal whine escaping his lips. Everything in his body screaming to submit. But the alpha didn’t seem surprised, just nuzzled into Harry more, his grip on Saint tightening. And just when Harry thought he couldn’t take anymore, it was over. 

And then it was his turn to scent the alpha. 

Harry’s mind was hazy when he nuzzled his nose on the alpha’s neck. And he couldn’t remember what exactly happened after that, everything a daze. Just knew that he had the best sleep of his life when he woke up the next day, feeling energized and refreshed. 

Harry was getting rather used to it now. When Tom greeted him in the morning, Harry almost embarrassingly tilted his neck to the side so the alpha could have his fill. And when it was Harry’s turn to scent the Slytherin, he was almost sure that the alpha would say he was being too greedy. But thankfully, Tom didn’t say anything about it. Their mixed scents smelled _wonderful_. 

Harry would never admit it but he wouldn’t mind if the alpha didn’t try to erase his scent from the room. Harry would probably sleep faster in a bed that smelled like Tom. 

That was how their routine worked. Scenting in the morning and kisses before bed. 

Who would have thought that Tom and Harry who couldn’t stand each other two weeks ago would now be kissing, scenting, and taking care of their alleged child? Harry felt as though he was in some kind of dream. 

Tom also noticed that Harry was always rubbing his neck where the scent blockers were on. The alpha suggested that maybe he should try not wearing them for a few moments in a day until they both got used to his smell. 

It was dangerous. 

But… Harry rather liked the idea. 

His scent mixing with Tom’s and Saint’s. 

It made him feel safe. Comfortable. 

Right now, Harry could fully remove his blockers during bed time so he slept peacefully. 

In the two weeks, they’ve also managed to share responsibility over Saint and balance their schoolwork which the headmaster sent to them so they wouldn’t be behind on their lessons. 

Saint also seemed to like books like Tom. Whenever Harry and Tom started to study, the toddler would sit quietly on the table patting the books lightly and looked so serious that Harry couldn’t help but be distracted every once in a while, pinching Saint’s cheeks and kissing him every now and then. Sometimes, Saint would get annoyed, saying, “Stop, mummy!” and seeing small chubby Saint irritated who looked exactly like a small chubby Tom made Harry even giddier, wanting to annoy the child more. 

When things got a bit offhand, Tom would step in and tell Harry to stop antagonizing Saint. Harry could only grin at him. Tom shook his head and took Saint into his lap, both of them proceeding to “read”. 

Harry could only pout at the side, wondering why his supposed son liked his daddy so much more than his mother. Hmpf. 

Of course all that pouting would disappear once Saint transferred to Harry’s lap, sleepy and clutching into Harry’s clothes, burying his head in Harry’s neck. 

Harry would start humming songs Lily used to sing to him, rubbing Saint’s back gently. He half expects Tom to shush him, instead the Slytherin quietly tells Harry that if he was tired, he could sleep with Saint in the bed. He’d talk to Dippet about their homework. Harry would shake his head, singing a lullaby until Saint went to sleep. Harry would transfer him into the bed and work silently with Tom into the night. 

Right now they were on an unspoken truce. 

They had to function more than they usually did. They’ve always been overachievers and having a new responsibility only propelled them into adapting to the situation. It was natural to both of them. Tom was a born leader, managing different clubs and being barely—Harry was going to beat him one day—at the top of his class. Harry was also juggling his own responsibilities, being Quidditch captain and academically second for now to Tom (for now) meant he should be flexible as well. 

Both of them never cowered from responsibility and when an unexpected one came, they didn’t complain, they didn’t have the time for that. Instead, they accepted it without looking back, adjusting what needed to be adjusted until it was all smooth-sailing again. It was the only way to meet the high standards they’ve set for themselves. 

It was the same when Saint came along. 

It was exactly why Harry didn’t have time to wonder how Saint came to be. The best explanation he could come up with was that Saint was from a different future. A different timeline where Harry and Tom are actually lovers instead of rivals. 

Because honestly, Harry certainly couldn’t imagine what in the world could possibly change Harry and Tom’s relationship now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who took the time to comment and to re-comment! You guys are the best!
> 
> I will forever promote my talented friend's art on my [Tumblr](www.temptresslove.tumblr.com): [SAINT RIDDLE ART](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com/post/626249182873796608/my-amazing-talented-friend-aliza-made-an-art-out). And if you follow me on Tumblr, please don't be shy and drop an ask or chat! <3


	9. Chapter 9

Saint was an energetic child. 

Harry could see his younger self in him—mischievous and always running when no one was looking. Tom had baby-proofed the room before the child could hurt himself. This energy was generally okay as Harry had the stamina and the playfulness for it. He was a Quidditch captain and no toddler, no matter how energetic, was going to tire him out. 

At least, that was what Harry thought until he secretly fed Saint some pudding because Saint was begging for one. 

“Duddin mummy _pease_.” Saint couldn’t even exactly pronounce pudding and could only say _duddin_ , how was Harry supposed to ignore the absolute cuteness? “Mummy duddin pease.” 

Harry sneaked Saint one while Tom used the bathroom. “Don’t tell daddy, okay?” Harry whispered. Saint nodded happily. And it was all very much worth it when Saint looked at him, pudding trails all over his mouth saying, “Saint lub mummy.” 

But now, Harry was paying for the sugar rush. 

Saint was running and flying all over the place, his magic bursting into unpredictable patterns. He already set fire to one of the vases, electrified the sofa, and made pixies (of all things!) appear in the Head Boy quarters. If Tom weren’t here to swiftly counter Saint’s magic, Harry was pretty sure he’d be crying. 

Tom was also stepping in to entertain Saint as well, Harry thanking Merlin that Tom was not saying anything about Saint’s unusual display of energy. Saint was awake for a full eight hours now when he was supposed to nap every four hours. 

Then Saint started crying. No matter what Harry and Tom did he wouldn’t stop. Harry tried carrying him and calming him down with his scent. And then Tom did, whispering calming words in his ear. 

And then he started shouting. “Go go outside mummy pease.” 

“No, baby, we can’t—“ 

But he just cried his little lungs out, screaming and thrashing around. “Saint go go outside!” 

For the first time in his life, Harry saw Tom at loss at what to do. Sure, he still looked poised but he was running out of ideas. Tom never ran out of ideas. They tried appeasing him with toys, showing him magic, Harry singing and then Tom singing (the only reason why Harry didn’t laugh was because he was too worried about Saint to tease the alpha), and then they tried feeding him, asking him what he wanted but he just kept crying. And when Tom tried disciplining him, Saint had only cried louder, his face red and his fists clenched tightly. 

Finally, when Harry was about to burst into tears too, unable to see Saint screaming and crying as if in pain, Saint fell asleep. Tom quietly assisted Harry into the bedroom, making sure not make any noise so Saint wouldn’t wake up. 

Harry promised himself that he would never feed his son sweets again even if he used those goddamned puppy eyes on him. 

* * *

Tom wakes up and finds Saint sandwiched between him and Harry. Harry’s hands were on Tom’s chest, head on top of Saint’s, sleeping soundly. 

He didn’t even remember climbing into bed with them but evidently Saint has worn him out than he cared to admit. 

Harry was obviously more exhausted than he was. Harry had insisted on carrying Saint even while he was having a tantrum, looking worried and hopeless. 

Tom had to force him to hand Saint to him and even then Harry was continuously gnawing at his lips in worry. Tom still had to try because if anything, he was pretty sure that it was his fault. 

He’d been reading the Daily Prophet with Saint while Harry was bathing when Saint turned towards him, looked him straight in the eye and said, “Duddin daddy _pease_.” 

If Tom were a lesser man, he wouldn’t have been able to understand it. And he would have prevented the disaster that would follow afterwards. But Tom was not a lesser man and he understood the child perfectly well. 

He knew he should have said no. But there was no harm in feeding him _one_ pudding, right? And Tom had to admit, he rather liked Harry staring enviously at him when Saint preferred sitting on his lap during study time.

Surely, sneaking some dessert while Saint’s mother wasn’t looking would endear the child to him more. 

So Tom fed him one pudding. “Don’t tell mummy, okay?” 

"Yes, daddy." Saint nodded happily. “Saint lub daddy.” 

It was at that instant that Tom Marvolo Riddle found himself at loss at what to do for the first time in his life. 

So he just smiled and fed Saint another spoon of pudding. 

The second time was at exactly 2:51 in the afternoon. 

Tom wouldn’t say that he felt _guilty,_ and maybe feeding Saint pudding was a bad idea _but,_ he could only do his best in helping pacifying the child while Harry looked like he was about to burst into tears, worried and anxious for Saint. 

Tom hadn’t felt very alpha-like when he was hopeless to do anything about the situation. 

When Saint finally fell asleep, he’d must have felt so relieved that he fell right asleep with Harry and Saint. 

Tom carefully moves out of the bed. It was time to prepare for supper. 

He calls in an elf and calls for food. 

Just as the elf was about to go, Tom stops him and says, “Don’t bring anything sweet.” 

* * *

Tom puts Saint carefully in the bed, the child passing out right after eating dinner, too tired to stay up.

Tom hears Harry sigh in relief beside him, Harry leaning down to kiss Saint goodnight in the forehead.

"Are you okay?" Tom asks.

"Yeah," Harry answers, a tired smile on his face. "Just a little tired."

"Come here."

The command was so natural, so casual, that Harry finds himself turning towards the alpha and as if by instinct knows that he should bare his neck. Tom scents him and all the tiredness leaves his body.

"How about you?" Harry whispers. He doesn't wait for a reply. He knows the alpha was tired too. He scents Tom and his eyes grow dazed as their scent fills the room. Tom's arms tighten around him, keeping in him place.

"Do you want to sleep?"

Harry doesn't know what makes him say it but—"No." He doesn't move away. Nor does Tom.

But the alpha does lead them to the bed, Harry's senses entirely filled with Tom as the alpha arranges them on the mattress. Harry's nose buried into Tom's neck, his hands lightly resting on the alpha's chest, the alpha's arms still around him, Tom's long legs extended, so much longer than Harry's own. They certainly _weren't_ cuddling. They simply needed each other's scent to regain some energy. 

Harry sighs again, moves his arms around Tom's neck to pull him closer, and nuzzles the alpha's scent glands, a fresh new wave of Tom's scent filling his nose. The Slytherin doesn't hesitate to do the same thing to Harry, inhaling deep, his lips and his nose teasing at Harry's neck. 

They stay just like that until they fall asleep...

Completely unaware of the fact that they—two of Hogwarts most brilliants students—were duped by a two year old child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will forever promote my talented friend's art on my [Tumblr](www.temptresslove.tumblr.com): [SAINT RIDDLE ART](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com/post/626249182873796608/my-amazing-talented-friend-aliza-made-an-art-out). If you follow me on tumblr, please don't be shy to leave an ask!
> 
> PS. Are ya'll ready for Chapters 10 and 11 tomorrow? More importantly, am I? We'll see.


	10. Chapter 10

Tom wakes up, feeling something warm against him. When he opens his eyes, he finds himself spooning Harry. The omega was still asleep… but—

That was _definitely_ Harry’s ass cheeks cradling Tom’s dick.

For a moment, Tom does not move. But he probably should. He almost groans as he slowly moves away. He was tight just between his ass. How much tighter would he be inside?

“ _Ngh_ ,” Harry moans softly in his sleep. When Tom moves away, he sees... slick staining Harry’s pajamas.

For a moment, Tom thinks the omega might be in heat, and everything in him considers going back and grinding against Harry. It takes all of his control not to _claim._ He doesn’t know what’s more surprising—that he doesn’t panic or that he doesn’t feel disgusted with his line of thought. He rises slowly and bathes before any of the two them wake up. When he goes out of the bathroom, it’s Saint’s eyes blinking slowly that greets him.

“Good moning, Daddy.” Saint greets him, rubbing his eyes.

Tom smiles Tom instantly smiles. Tom’s didn’t know why, but he’s discovered that that was his first reaction whenever he saw Saint. He carries the child carefully as Saint yawns and settles into Tom’s neck. 

* * *

Harry wakes, feeling very much refreshed from last night. He turns to look at Saint and immediately panics when he finds the bed empty.

He sits up, and was ready to run to Tom when he hears Saint gurgling and cooing in the living room.

Harry rises and peeks outside.

Tom was talking quite seriously to an equally serious Saint.

What could they be talking about?

“Who does Saint love more? Daddy or mummy?”

Saint smiles coyly and with all the confidence that a Riddle child was expected to have shamelessly said, “Daddy!”

Harry scoffs. The _audacity_ of this child.

“Good morning.” Harry says loudly, stepping out of the bedroom. 

And without missing a beat, Saint adds, “Mummy also.” 

Tom laughs and hugs Saint tighter. Harry doesn’t know why that makes his heart seem tight. 

“Good morning.” Tom greets and he stands up. 

It’s… it feels like its the first Harry is seeing them together. They look so much alike, father and son. It’s the same hair, the same cheekbones, the same face. And Tom is so tall, he’s always been tall, taller than anyone Harry knows. Saint looks so small in his arms and so happy. 

Harry cannot talk for a minute, and only regains his senses when Tom and Saint scent him. 

“Did you guys eat yet?” Harry asks. 

“Not yet. Saint wanted to wait for you.” 

Harry takes Saint from Tom's arms, kissing the toddler on the forehead. 

“Are you okay?” Tom asks as Harry yawns. “I can feed Saint while you go back to sleep.” 

“I’m okay,” Harry says stepping closer to Tom. “I just need...” Harry takes a greedy whiff of Tom’s scent and sighs contentedly.

Honestly, scenting felt so good it should be illegal. People should definitely scent all time.

It’s not until Harry takes a bath that he realizes that his panties were wet with slick.

* * *

Harry was… acting different. 

When they sat at breakfast, Harry was sitting so close to Tom he might as well have sat in his lap. And Harry scented him so _liberally,_ Tom couldn’t help but wonder if he did this a number of times before. 

The thought alone made Tom roughly hoist Harry up into his lap. Harry yelps in surprise but Tom pays him no mind. He can feel Harry protesting. But he was too weak. Tom scents Harry roughly until every part of him smelled like the alpha. 

_“T-Tom…”_ Harry moans. 

Good. Tom stopped himself from biting Harry’s scent glands. And he would have done it, if Saint didn’t float towards them to sit on Harry’s lap. 

“Famy!” Saint says happily. “I lub famy!” 

“We love you too, Saint.” Harry says softly, kissing the child on his forehead. 

It takes all of Tom's self control not to do the same to Harry and Saint.

They go on their usual day and Tom couldn't help but wonder if this is what it felt like to have a real family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 will be posted tomorrow! I realized it needs a little editing. See you again tomorrow! :D
> 
> PS. Check out [the lovely art of Saint Riddle](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com/post/626249182873796608/my-amazing-talented-friend-aliza-made-an-art-out) my amazing talented friend made in my [Tumblr](www.temptresslove.tumblr.com). If you follow me on Tumblr, please don't be shy and leave an ask!


	11. Chapter 11

“Are you ready?” Tom asks, strapping a baby carrier on himself.

Harry bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. Tom was wearing one of those plaid shirts with his sleeves rolled up, a cap, sunglasses, and even a black face mask. Dippet has finally given them permission to take Saint out as long as its in the muggle world, far away from Hogwarts, and they wouldn’t be recognized by anyone. Tom was the only one who knew muggles, anyway. So he was the only one covering up his face.

They tried changing his appearance but Saint couldn’t recognize him and started crying. So now he just looked like a celebrity trying to avoid being spotted by his fans and the paparazzi.

“Yes.” Harry answers as he puts Saint on Tom. 

He wishes he could take a picture. Tom looked so much like a doting celebrity teenage dad and Saint looked like plump little ball of happiness, also dressed in muggle clothes, face very excited ever since he heard they were finally going outside. He’s also been saying something that sounded like _‘jacofolo’_ which neither Harry or Tom understood. But he seemed very happy so they didn’t pay much attention.

It was good that Tom was covering his face, Harry nods to himself.

At least omegas and betas wouldn’t be distracted by him.

Harry himself looked like a teenage boy. He wanted to wear something feminine like a sundress but Tom had looked at him funny when he got out of the bathroom so he changed into a shirt and some casual jeans as well.

Then Tom looked at him funny again, an inexplicable annoyed look on his face.

“Why did you change?”

“You didn’t like me in the sundress.” Harry says bluntly.

“I didn’t say that.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Well, should I change again?”

“Yes,” Tom bites out, a bit of alpha growl present in his voice.

Harry was too stunned by the alpha’s command to realize he was already walking back to the bedroom to change.

When he came out, Tom wasn’t looking at him, and he didn’t know what he was expecting but it certainly wasn’t _nothing_.

“Mummy peety!” Saint says from his baby carrier. “Mummy so peety!”

Harry grins at Saint. At least his son had proper manners. Harry did look pretty in this dress, thank you very much.

With Saint in tow, Tom stands first inside the floo, and with dead eyes and a serious voice says, “ _Florida, Disney World!_ ”

* * *

They were _idiots._

Thank Merlin Headmaster Dippet put a magic-cancelling spell on Saint’s baby carrier or he would have destroyed Mickey Mouse by now.

“Jacofolo!” Saint cried again. “Go go jacofolo!”

“Baby, mummy doesn’t know what you’re saying, please behave.” Harry pleads.

“Mummy, jacofolo! Deeny! Jacofolo deeny!” He cried to Harry as if willing him to understand. Deeny meant Disney… but jacofolo Harry and Tom still hasn’t figured out yet.

“How about some ice cream, Saint?” Tom asks, turning Saint to where different cartoon character-themed ice cream was being sold. “How about a Mickey Mouse-shaped one, hmm?”

But Saint only started crying louder. And everyone was looking at them, the young couple with their baby, in pity.

“Do you think he has any favorite cartoon characters?” Harry asks, looking for ways to distract Saint from crying.

“You think we’d let him watch cartoons when he’s this young? You think I’d allow that?”

Harry rolls his eyes and mutters _nerd_ under his breath. “Fine. Any favorite Disney _book_ characters?”

“I’d never read him Disney.” Tom says as if the mere suggestion was ridiculous. “ _You’_ d do that.” He says pointedly.

Harry wants to be annoyed but Tom was right. Harry would be the one reading Saint Disney books. So what exactly would he read to Saint…

“Saint!” Harry says in sudden realization, eyes wide with excitement, finally understanding what Saint was saying. “Do you want to see Judge Claude Frollo?!”

* * *

“You’re reading the Hunchback of Notre Dame to my son?” Tom’s voice was threatening and Harry could only look at him sheepishly.

“It’s a very good story!” He says defensively.

“It has adult themes—“ Tom argues.

“It’s sexy—“

“Saint is _two_ —“ Tom looked like he was having a headache.

Harry huffs.

“You really think he hasn’t seen worse like us having sex in the future?” Harry crosses his arms. “With your stamina and how I am during my heat, he’d have seen us at least once going at it like rabbits. Frankly, I’m a bit surprised only Saint made it here because knowing _yo_ u, I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t be satisfied until I’m pregnant with a whole litter.” Harry says as a matter-of-factly. 

But Tom didn’t look like he was satisfied with Harry’s explanation. Tom was looking at him differently like he was—why would he look—

And then Harry realized what he just said. To say that he was as red as Minnie Mouse’s ribbon would be an understatement.

“I—I’m gonna go and get us food. Bye.” Harry says quickly, turning away and walking fast.

What the _hell_ was he babbling about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE OBLIGATORY AMUSEMENT PARK CHAPTER IS HERE HOHOHO if all goes well (like if a lot of people comment and motivate me to write the next chapter HAHAHAHA), i might upload again tomorrow but if not!!! the next chapter will be on the weekend!
> 
> Check out my [Tumblr](www.temptresslove.tumblr.com) and look at this amazing [SAINT RIDDLE ART](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com/post/626249182873796608/my-amazing-talented-friend-aliza-made-an-art-out) my uber talented friend made me... Maybe some of y'all would like to draw one as well... Maybe... Just maybe... Or maybe someone would be willing to collaborate on a one shot comic with me... Maybe...


	12. Chapter 12

Tom watches as Harry walks away, a tempting blush on his cheeks, his yellow sundress clinging into his skin, showing more than it hid. 

The moment he saw it on Harry, he wanted to rip it off.

Tom had been on edge enough as it is. Who wouldn’t? He’d been living with an omega who didn’t even bother to wear his scent blockers anymore, who he kissed and scented everyday, and who seemed to like it a little too much if the way he made those little sounds and bared his neck a little too much to the side were any indication.

Tom could smell slick too.

Every morning when they woke up.

So how exactly could Harry say all those things while wearing that indecent sundress? Did the omega not know that they were going home in the same house tonight? Sleeping in the same bed?

Saint was a heavy sleeper. It’d be easy enough to transfigure him a crib.

Did Harry _want_ to get pregnant? Maybe they really will have Saint in this timeline.

“Mummy mad?” Saint asks sadly, his small hands on either side of Tom’s face.

“No,” Tom says. “Mummy is just buying us food.”

Saint shakes his head. “Saint don wan food if mummy mad.”

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Mummy's not mad." Tom ruffles Saint's hair reassuringly. “Is mummy always mad at Daddy?” Tom wonders if them arguing was still an occurrence in the future they lived in.

“When Daddy go go home late.” Saint says seriously.

The answer catches Tom off guard and he couldn't help but laugh.

Tom could see it now. An angry Harry attacking him if he comes home even minute late from his office—Harry’s hands on his hips, his hair a mess, wearing those cute pajamas he always wore in bed. Harry would be the type to value family over anything else. It was evident by how proudly he talked about Lily and James.

Coming home to an angry Harry… Tom chuckles and kisses Saint on the forehead.

“Don’t worry, Saint,” He says, a bright smile on his face. “Mummy’s just hungry.” Sexually.

“Yes, yes.” Saint nods his head, seemingly shaken by Harry’s passionate display of emotions, forgetting his early outburst and was now actually taking the time to look around Disneyland.

“Deeny, daddy.” Saint tells him. “Jacofolo. Go go Jacofolo.”

Tom still can’t believe Harry would read the Hunchback of Notre Dame to a two year old. And for their favorite character to be Judge Frollo…

Tom was going to tease him later.

Tom’s smile gets wider.

“Daddy, are you okay?” Saint asks, eyebrows furrowed worriedly.

“Yes.” Tom flashes him one of his most brilliant smiles. “Daddy just loves mummy _so much_.” He pats Saint’s hair. “Let’s go find Judge Frollo.”

* * *

“Two waffles and…” Harry squints his eyes at the menu board. “And one Donald Duck biscuit.”

“Coming right up.”

Harry sighs. What must Tom think of him now? Did he think Harry was a loose omega who’d talk about sex in front of any alpha? And why did he say that anyway? Granted, he knew it’d be true. Tom wouldn’t be satisfied until Harry was full and plump with a litter. Three pups in one go.

Was that even possible?

Harry blushes.

Tom would probably give him mind-blowing sex. He wouldn’t be satisfied until Harry couldn’t walk. Harry would bet everything he has that the only thing the omega would be able to do during mating was moan and open his leg—

“Excuse me, mister.” A hand taps Harry on the shoulder.

Harry turns to see a tall alpha smiling down at him. He knew that smile. He turned right around again, ready to ignore the man when—

“Are you alone?” The alpha asks, smile getting bigger. “In Disneyland?”

Harry ignores him.

“Hey,” The man grabs him forcefully by the arm and forces him to face him. “You can’t be this pretty and ignore me.”

Harry felt murderous. The _nerve_ of this _ugly_ muggle to manhandle him like this. Harry felt magic prickle in his skin, ready to strike when—

Someone grabs the man by his collar and _slams_ him on the floor.

“Tom!” Harry shouts immediately going at his side in his relief and also in worry, knowing how brutal the alpha could be. “Calm down, I was just about to—“

“You _dare_ touch my omega?” Tom spats at the man who still hasn’t recovered from the force of Tom’s throw, the air around him suddenly growing sinister. This was Tom when he was about to fire his finishing blow to an opponent. 

The man looked afraid. He should be. Tom was not very forgiving in his spells. “Man, I didn’t know he had an alp—“

_“Shut up.”_

The man shuts his mouth at once, cowering in fear.

Harry swallowed. This was bad. They were in public. If his magic— _“Omega.”_ Tom calls. Harry stands straighter in attention. “Hold our child.”

Saint, who looked equally serious and disgusted by the ugly alpha, was frowning and shouting, “Bad man! Bad man! Daddy beat you!”

“Tom, _please_ —Saint is watching—“

But it was too late.

_“Sectumsempra_ ,” Tom utters the spell, malice thick in his voice.

Harry pulls Saint towards him, hiding his head in Harry’s chest so he would not see.

And then he feels Tom’s hand on his wrist, pulling him away. “You’re not allowed to leave my sight again.” Tom bites out angrily, alpha command ringing in every word he spoke. 

Harry whimpers in submission, nodding in obedience. “Yes, alpha.” He says dutifully.

Tom tilts Harry’s head forcefully and scenting him until every part of him smelled like Tom.

The alpha was seething, his breathing hard, his eyes dark, his hand hurting Harry’s wrist.

Harry should be afraid.

So why exactly did he feel slick rush down his thighs?

* * *

Saint passed out from tiredness.

After Disneyland, Harry had tied a small blanket around Saint’s neck and then wore one as well.

Before Tom knew what was happening, Harry and Saint were already singing _Hellfire_ on their bed.

It was at that moment that Tom found out his future self married an absolute _moron_.

"Beata Maria..." Harry sang dramatically, looking up exaggeratedly. "You know I am a righteous man..."

"O ma bechu ah am jassy paaaaaawd!" Saint sings as well, just as dramatically as his mother.

For the first time in his life, Tom had been glad that he lived as a muggle before and knew what a smartphone was.

Tom immediately stopped his recording and hid his phone as soon as they finished.

Saint clapped gleefully afterwards. "Daddy, cap also." Saint ordered.

Tom clapped as exaggeratedly as he could for his son. "So talented, my sweetheart, aren't you?" Tom praises him.

"Of course," Harry says smugly from the side. "He got all of that talent and flair from _me_."

"Of course he did, sweetie." Tom says a disarming smile on his face. He pulls the omega towards him and kisses him, wondering if Harry knew that Saint was the only one actually singing in tune.

* * *

“I still can’t believe you let our child idolize Judge Frollo.” Tom says as he and Harry lie in bed. 

Harry yawns. "I can't believe you showed him violence today."

"That asshole was touching you." Tom says. "I was teaching Saint to protect his mother."

Harry doesn't answer. For a moment, Tom thinks he might be asleep.

“To be fair, Frollo’s kinda like you,” Harry suddenly says absent-mindedly, blinking slowly in exhaustion. “Mean and evil and creepy.”

“Powerful, though.”

“A fanatic.”

_“Religious.”_ Tom counters.

“Would rather kill the one you love than let them belong to someone else?”

“Definitely.”

“See?” Harry says, opening his eyes to look at Tom. “He _is_ like you.”

“Is that why you like him then?”

A tiny teasing smile appears at Harry’s lips as he closes his eyes. “Maybe.”

The same smile is mirrored on Tom’s face. “Did you just admit you like me?”

There was no response. Tom finds Harry with his eyes closed, breathing gently, already sleeping.

"Can't believe I'm marrying a tone deaf idiot." Tom mutters as he reaches out and kisses Harry goodnight on the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOHOHOHOHO A lot of you wanted to see territorial Tom and here we are! A lot of you certainly commented, huh? HAHAHAHA Thank so so much! I was absolutely floored with all your reactions to Judge Claude Frollo, I just think that Harry is kind of that weirdo who's going to make his son like weird things and Tom just watching in exasperation in the background, wondering why his wife is like That™.
> 
> No matter how much you comment I won't be updating tomorrow!!! I won't be bribed so easily!!! 😤😂 sksksksk
> 
> But comments are still appreciated uwu
> 
> PS. Talk to me on [Tumblr](www.temptresslove.tumblr.com) or check out this [Saint Riddle Art](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com/post/626249182873796608/my-amazing-talented-friend-aliza-made-an-art-out).


	13. Chapter 13

“An illusion spell _and_ Sectumsempra?” Dippet asks Tom, rubbing his temples. “Tom, you’re lucky the ministry doesn’t know about the latter," But Dippet know it's exactly why the alpha chose that specific spell. "The illusion spell I could pass of as a silly prank." Which was probably why he picked it as well. "You were in _Disneyworld_ for crying out loud. What were you thinking?”

“With all due respect, sir, some _bastard_ was assaulting Harry—“

“And you couldn’t just tell him off?” Dippet asks, deciding to ignore the Slytherin’s language and staring straight into his eyes.

“I had the presence of mind to cast the illusion spell before the Sectumsempra so no one could see us, sir.” Tom says, not the least bit fazed by his headmaster confronting him. “And I only aimed near him, not actually at him.”

Dippet tries to stop himself from sighing and tries to rationalize why his most brilliant student chose that exact time and place to be incautious with his magic. 

It was strange as Tom _always_ possessed magnificent control.

When Tom was in his first year, Dippet saw the boy’s… darkness.

He had an interest and talent in dark spells that were common in children who grew up in unhealthy backgrounds. Hogwarts wasn’t against learning dark magic, and anyone could see that Tom Riddle was pure genius, but his rather traumatic childhood could cause him to stray. 

Dippet had been most careful with him, talking with him as much he could, praising his accomplishments and sternly correcting his mistakes.

Still, Dippet had been afraid for the boy. Afraid _of_ the boy.

Dippet watched as Tom adapted in Hogwarts, soon realized that his good looks were a good thing, cultivated the most charming personality and gained the respect and admiration of everyone. In all aspects, Tom Marvolo Riddle appeared to be perfect. But Dippet knew that could all be a facade.

That was until Tom Riddle met Harry Potter.

Alpha and omega, powerful and intelligent, charming and charismatic, no doubt the most attractive people in Hogwarts—you’d have thought the attraction would be instant. And maybe it was, but both of them expressed it by… well. Dippet lost count of all the classrooms they destroyed. He should have reprimanded the two more harshly but… little by little Dippet saw the effect Harry had on Tom. The brave little Gyffindor pulled the Slytherin forcefully into the light with him, challenging him in every way possible. And what could Tom do but rise to the challenge?

He'd met his match.

And Dippet felt the darkness slowly melt away. It was replaced instead with fierce competition between equals. Tom sought to better himself, not allowing himself to be left behind by Harry. His brilliance shone brighter than ever, always breaking new records and setting new ones up.

And by the time Tom was in his seventh year, he was a completely new man from that skinny little first year who didn’t smile for anyone.

Now, he was sitting in front of Dippet, casually lounging in his office, confidence apparent even as he was just sitting.

“And what of his memories of magic?” Dippet asks, though he knew that the Slytherin would already have the perfect answer.

“Well, we were in Disneyworld , sir.” Tom smiled, a triumphant sort of smile, which told Dippet that the answer should have been obvious to him as well, as he was the reputable headmaster of Hogwarts. Tom’s smile turns deceptively innocent. “It’s where the magic happens.”

* * *

Harry woke up feeling ridiculously happy this morning.

Yesterday was so… so _magical_. Walt Disney wasn’t kidding when he said Disneyworld was the happiest place on earth b ecause well, just remembering all the things that happened made Harry smile like an idiot. 

Harry noticed Tom kept looking at him in his dress. Tom laughing with Saint as they walked along Disneyworld. Tom daring Harry to ride the rollercoaster—which he did. He cried all the way but returned with a smug smile, hoping the alpha did not notice that his legs were shaking and his eyes were red.

And best of all… Best of all was when Tom acted territorial towards Harry. Those dangerous eyes. The powerful aura. All that to protect Harry from such a weak man that Harry could have made him suffer himself.

Harry grins.

This must be what his mother meant when she said being an omega certainly had its perks. He was in a good mood all morning, kissing Tom goodbye when he was called by Dippet in his office, almost melting at the way the alpha’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second, not expecting Harry to do something like that. Harry only grinned at him cheekily, holding Saint, both of them waving goodbye at the alpha.

Then he was singing all morning, and his good mood was evidently infectious, as Saint was laughing and also happy the whole morning.

Saint just started napping when Tom came back.

“What happened?” Harry asked. “Does he have any new information on Saint?”

“No,” Tom said. “It was about yesterday.”

“Oh.” Harry said, realizing that Tom did use magic illegally yesterday. And not just any magic but one of the darker ones. “Are you getting punished? But you were just protecting me. I’ll go to headmaster’s office right now to expla—“

“No, it’s okay.” Tom says, suddenly too close for Harry’s comfort. Not that he wanted to step away.

“Sorry,” Harry says, suddenly avoiding the alpha’s eyes. “It’s because you helped me out. C-Can I do anything else for you then?” Harry stammers. 

Tom was only looking at him. 

Harry stood still.

“Yes.” The alpha whispers. And then—

_“Oh,_ ” Harry’s knees buckled as Tom scents his gently. Something about it was… different from how they usually did it. It teased Harry’s skin with promise of all the things that the alpha _could_ do. Tom could press his nose closer, tease his scent glands with his lips, his tongue, maybe even his teeth… Just those thoughts made all of Harry’s strength leave him.

“T-Tom…” He says breathlessly. But he doesn’t know what he wants to say. Then he felt Tom leading Harry somewhere. The omega didn’t know where they were going until Harry felt the sofa beneath him.

Harry pants as Tom looks at him, his handsome face even more attractive up close. It was unfair. Why wasn't _he_ out of breath?

Harry felt his own hands move… wrapping themselves around the alpha’s neck, pulling him down.

And then Harry kisses him. Doesn’t know why but kisses the alpha on his lips, gently and experimentally sucking on his lower lip. He heard the alpha growl and the next thing he knew Tom was kissing him back, teasing his lips with his tongue until Harry had no choice but to open his mouth. Not that he didn’t want to. He wanted to. And when Tom’s tongue started caressing his own…

“ _Mmm_ ,” Harry moans, opening his mouth wider for Tom so he could do whatever he wanted.

Tom pushes him further into the sofa, until he could feel some of Tom’s weight pressing against him. His legs open on their own, to accommodate the alpha, to feel him closer into his body.

Harry doesn’t realize that he starts moving… his body, his waist, his hips seeking the alpha’s own, hoping for some friction. Just a little more and Harry knows their cocks would rub against each other deliciousl—

“Harry,” Tom reprimands, his eyes dark.

“What?” Harry blinks innocently.

“Don’t—“

Harry grinds. 

Tom groans. “Stop it.” Tom orders as he pulls away slightly, a frown on his perfect face.

Hearing that only made Harry want to misbehave even more. “ _Alpha…_ ” He teases invitingly, batting his eyelashes, arching his back so Tom could feel Harry’s chest against his own.

“ _Omega_.” Tom warns, suddenly nipping at Harry's neck in admonishment. Harry whimpers as Tom extracts himself from the omega and stands. “I’ll check on Saint.”

Harry doesn’t say anything, afraid of all the filthy things that might come out of his mouth if he opened it.

Harry looks at the alpha's retreating back.

Maybe he should finally wear lingerie tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fine. I was bribed. I'm easy. Now you all know. HAHAHAHA. But seriously!!!! This is the last time!!! 😤
> 
> But really, thank you for all your kind words! You were so generous with them, so many long comments that absolutely melted my heart. And here's the 'consequences' some of yall were pointing out. 😤😂 I believe there was also someone who promised to publish their fanfic if I posted this today? I'm going to hunt you down.
> 
> Next chapter will be on the weekend, loves!
> 
> Ps. And for goodness' sake, if you check out my [Tumblr](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com), leave and ask or something! I'm a lonely hoe! 😢😂


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, so Harry got cold feet.

It’s just that—Harry realized that all his lingerie revealed too much and—Saint was there, and!!!

Harry was scared.

Because.

When it all comes down to it, Harry has seen how _huge_ Tom was in the mornings and Harry was, Harry has never, and he would probably faint if—and what if he couldn’t go through with it—and, and what if Tom only did it because Harry wanted to?

Harry couldn’t bear the idea that he was just another omega to sleep with to the alpha. Like he was just another one of them who lusted after him.

It didn’t sit right with Harry.

Harry was the mother of his child goddammit, and he deserved more than being just another hole to fuck!

So Harry just laid on their bed in his usual boring pajamas that did nothing but make him look like, well, the mother that he was playing the part of now.

Harry was muttering passionately to himself when Tom suddenly speaks beside him.

“Why do you think the future Tom and Harry hadn’t gotten Saint back yet?” Tom asks, turning to face him.

Harry blinks back at him.

“It’s you and me,” The alpha says, as if that explains everything. “We’d have gotten him back the moment he was lost.”

It was true. They’d have figured everything out by now, so why exactly was Saint still here? “Maybe its a different timeline.”

“It’s been three weeks.” Tom says again without any further explanation. But Harry understands nonetheless.

“There are a lot of timelines to look for him.” Harry reasons.

There’s silence, Tom’s eyes looking straight at Harry’s. “But you must be worried sick.”

Harry doesn’t disagree. Harry imagines that on any other timeline, if someone tried to take or hurt Saint, all version of him would not take it lightly. “As if you're any different. You’d be tearing the spacetime continuum by now.”

Tom doesn’t disagree. “Spacetime continuum? What is this? _The Avengers_?”

“Oh my god,” Harry says, suddenly wide awake, an exaggerated shocked look to his face. “Tom Riddle is making a joke?”

Tom smirks. “Is it a surprise to you that I’m so funny?”

_“iS iT a sUrPriSe tO yOu thAt Im So fUnNy?_ ” Harry mimics. “Have you met yourself?” Harry rolls his eyes.

Tom laughs. “You’re so easy to tease.”

“Please,” Harry scoffs. “It’s why you like me.”

Tom shrugs noncommittally, then a teasing look in his eyes. “Maybe.”

Harry kicks him, turning so Tom wouldn’t see the blush on his face. “ _Asshole,_ ” He mutters.

It was so unfair. 

How could the alpha be so nonchalant about these things?

But that apparently wasn’t enough to get Tom to shut up. “Are you actually _blushing_?” Tom asks, sounding both amused and incredulous at the same time.

“ _Excuse me_!” Harry exclaims. “ _I_ am trying to _sleep_. We still have to take Saint shopping tomorrow.”

Tom chuckles. “Kiss me goodnight first.”

Harry huffs. What was up with the alpha today?! He faces him again. “Why are you being so—“

Saint stirs between them. Harry immediately shuts up. Saint was _not_ cute when he woke up in the middle of the night. Thankfully, he only changes his sleeping position.

“Shh,” Tom teases. “Our baby is sleeping.”

Harry turns around again, muttering angrily under his breath.

Thank Merlin he didn’t wear lingerie tonight.

* * *

Tom combs his hair as he looks at the bathroom mirror.

Saint and Harry were still asleep in his bed, cuddled together.

They were going out shopping today, after Harry promised Dippet that he would keep an eye on Tom, and then promised Tom that he would not go out of his sight even for a second.

Saint needed some proper clothes, Harry argued. Not just transfigured clothes that did not, as Harry said, 'flatter' him.

Saint was _two_.

He looked perfectly handsome in whatever they chose to transfigure him.

“No.” Harry said, shaking his head. “The clothes have to match his perfection, see.” Harry says seriously, already determined.

“Where will we get the money though?”

Harry smiles, a preposterously _fake_ angelic smile that made Tom regret he even asked.

“Why, have you forgotten who you’re talking to?” Harry asks, a smug look in his face, eyebrows wiggling suggestively. “I am Harry Potter, heir to the _one,_ the _only_ Potter name _and_ fortune in the entire wizarding world.”

So now they were going to both the muggle _and_ wizarding baby shops just so Harry could dress Saint in needlessly expensive clothing.

Saint also heard the word ‘ _shopping’_ and immediately screamed and jumped around in excitement. 

Tom always wanted to become a politician in the future. But if his wife and son's spending habits were like this he might consider changing jobs.

Tom, in spite of himself, couldn’t help but smile.

Tom was about to open the door when it bursts open by itself.

The first thing that hits him is Harry’s scent. But it’s not his usual scent, it was anxious, and scared. The Slytherin didn’t like it one bit.

The next thing he registered was Harry, a distressed mess—his eyeglasses skewed to the side, his eyes red from crying, his hair messier than usual, running towards him and screaming as if he was in pain.

“Tom! _Saint_ —“ Harry says hysterically. “He’s missing— _our baby_ —Tom—He's gone! Saint is gone!“

Harry starts sobbing uncontrollably in his arms.

"Are you sure?" Tom asks calmly. The omega was trembling in his arms. Tom holds him tighter.

"I've looked everywhere." Harry says brokenly.

Tom could ask again. But they both knew Saint was already where he really belonged.

Tom couldn't process what he was feeling, but he does process Harry crying in his chest. He steadies himself for the omega.

"It's alright," Tom whispers in Harry's ear, kissing him the forehead soothingly, starting to release a low rumble from his chest tho comfort the omega. "Everything's going to be okay, Harry."

But for the first time in his life, Tom wasn't so sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I'M NEVER GOING TO SAY WHEN I'LL POST AGAIN IF IM NOT SURE HUHUHUHAHAHA
> 
> And so begins... the Angst™. ARE WE READY?! ARE WE READY?!
> 
> SKSKSKSKS.
> 
> Comments are very much welcome!
> 
> Please talk to me on [Tumblr](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com). I'm a lonely hoe. :( I also made a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/temptresslove_) 👉🏼👈🏼 if any of y'all are interested in interacting with me in Real Time. lol
> 
> Ps. Some of you were asking who bribed me by uploading their own fic. Haha! It was actually Aquila_Nocturne! Check out their fic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205943/chapters/63776884 and don't forget to show some love!


	15. Chapter 15

Lucius watches Tom settle down beside him.

The alpha was more serious than usual, unusually somber for someone who just allegedly got back from an international competition.

Lucius looks across the Great Hall and sees Potter, sitting blankly in his seat. He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

No one has ever seen Harry cry before. Everyone was whispering. This obviously meant that they didn’t win, that their differences were too much for them to be able to work together. Harry has always held his own against Tom before, but now…

Hermione was nudging Harry, the Weasley boy also talking to him concern. But Potter wouldn’t even look at them.

Beside him, Lucius hears Tom growl lightly.

The Weasley boy was now touching Harry and rubbing his back comfortingly.

Lucius gulps. Ron was just beta but he was male. This was bad. He could feel Tom’s magic reaching out and he was starting to give off an alarming scent. The nearest omegas to them started trembling, even the alphas were starting to look at Tom carefully.

“Tom,” Lucius calls cautiously.

Tom looks at him, a wild look in his eye, like he was ready to attack any moment.

“He’s just a beta.” Lucius says.

Tom snarls.

Lucius takes a deep breath. “Go to him, then. He obviously needs you.”

That seemed to calm the alpha down. Tom looks back to where Harry was sitting and makes everyone nearly jump in fear when he suddenly stands.

He starts walking towards the Gryffindor table. Whispers grow louder.

It grows quiet when Tom finally reaches Harry.

Harry moves, as if he knows that the alpha is near him.

Everyone holds their breaths as the two look at each other.

Those them were starting to move away slowly, scared of being caught in a crossfire between the two.

The question that was in everyone's minds was: how much of the Great Hall were they going to destroy this time?

But something happens that even Lucius is not prepared for.

Harry looks up at the alpha and tilts his neck ever so slightly.

This tiny movement does not go unnoticed.

Harry Potter was _submitting_ to Tom Riddle?

“ _Move._ ” Tom orders Ron. The beta looks conflicted for a while, not knowing whether he should protect Harry or not.

But even he was not stupid enough to get in the way of an obviously angry alpha, and not just any alpha but the most powerful student in Hogwarts.

“Can you stand?” Tom asks Harry.

Instead of answering, the omega stretches out his arms like a child.

Tom’s movements are smooth. Before anyone could react, he had the omega standing and was already assisting him towards the Slytherin table.

Silence spreads over the Great Hall before it bursts out again in its fullest force.

Lucius couldn't believe it. Was this ostentatious _intimate_ display even allowed in the Hogwarts handbook?

* * *

Tom tosses his pen aside, running a hand through his hair. He needed to concentrate, finish all the work he missed while they were taking care of Saint. But every time he found himself looking at his bed, where he would usually find Saint and Harry sleeping peacefully together, it would take him by surprise, when he couldn’t find them there. 

Still, he kept looking out of habit.

But even Harry was affected, maybe even more so than he was. The omega has been distraught for days now, crying and refusing to eat unless it was Tom who fed him. He’d been staying in the Slytherin’s table, eyes blank, chewing only when Tom whispered in his ear.

Tom fights the urge to sigh, and instead reaches for his pen again and starts scribbling. He hasn’t been sleeping well, lately. His alpha instincts making him alert, a tense feeling of needing to protect. He couldn’t seem to close his eyes, without waking up, everything in him needed to make sure that Saint and Harry was safe. He had to remind himself that Saint was in his correct time now and Harry was protected well in the Gryffindor dorms.

But Tom couldn’t shake off the feeling that he’d be more protected here with Tom, where the alpha could make sure he was properly taken care of.

Harry was still barely eating and was always _just there_ during class… Harry did not yet come back to his usual self. Tom had once or twice considered scenting the omega or kissing him… but there was no reason to do that now. He’d well overstepped his boundaries by making Harry sit in the Slytherin table and going wherever Harry went when he wasn’t in the right mind to give Tom the permission to do so.

A mistake. 

Tom made another mistake. He reaches for his wand and erases the wrong word. He’d been making so many mistakes tonight.

Maybe he should try his luck at resting and sleeping.

But just when he was about to go to bed, there was a knock on his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE A DOUBLE UPDATE HAHAHAHAHA i honestly thought only 15 of you would comment in the last chapter but you surprised me so heres another chapter for you! yall were so scared for the upcoming angst and theres so little of it i did try to scare you in the comments though HAHAHAHAHA sorry its so short tho 😅
> 
> THANK YOU FOR COMMENTING and as always comments are always very much welcome! Even one sentence can motivate a writer so much, you have no idea! As you may have or havent noticed, I put Pretend and Saint Riddle under a new series... what can this mean?! :o sksksk
> 
> See you again soon! :D
> 
> Ps. Talk to me on [Tumblr](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/temptresslove_)! That's an order from your commander! 😤😂  
> Pps. I think theres only two or three chapter til the end, I hope you stay with me until then! Hehe. 💖


	16. Chapter 16

Harry hasn’t slept for weeks.

He kept thinking that Saint might appear any moment calling for him and Tom.

But he wasn’t. 

He was gone now. 

Dippet said he was probably back in his own timeline. 

Harry doesn’t realize he’s crying again when he thinks about how long he’d have to wait to see his child again. Or if that future would even come true.

Harry and Tom were a lot better now, Harry didn’t have the strength to fight with him—Harry can’t even remember the last time they fought—and the alpha had been taking care of him—feeding him, and walking him to his classes, never leaving his side until he’s made sure Harry has gotten inside the Gryffindor rooms.

Harry would feel even more tired without the alpha and had considered asking him if Harry could sleep in the Head Boy room again. 

They didn’t have to sleep in the same bed. 

Harry just needed his calming presence, needed a kiss before he slept.

Yes.

Maybe that was it. Maybe he was just touch-starved. Tom had stopped scenting and kissing him since Saint left. It was hard for an omega who’s gotten used to it.

He sits up abruptly, making up his mind. 

Yes. 

That was exactly it. 

He needed an alpha’s touch. He would definitely feel better afterwards. 

He gets up, puts a robe over his nightgown, and makes his way to the Head Boy room.

* * *

Harry couldn’t help but cry in relief when he saw Tom’s face as he opened the door, couldn’t stop himself from going straight into his arms. He needed to be touched, needed the alpha close to him or he might really go crazy.

He feels instantly relaxed when Tom’s arms wrap around him.

It feels so natural. 

And maybe it was. 

Harry and Tom have always been drawn towards each other. 

When they first met each other, they immediately noticed one another. They hated each other, it was true. Couldn’t stand the thought that someone was better than them at _anything_. The competed, called each other names, fought like cats and dogs. 

And yet, inexplicably, whenever they could, they gravitated towards each other when a project needed to be done in pairs or teams.

They both knew they were the only ones who matched each other.

They didn’t have to say anything. The other just knew. Understood. 

When Saint appeared it was the same—a natural adjustment, a push and pull that was familiar and comfortable. 

When they were together, there was always mutual understanding.

“Harry?” Tom asks, voice gentle. 

Harry buries his head into the alpha’s chest. 

Tom strokes his hair. “What’s wrong?”

Harry looks up at him and wonders how he’s never seen it before.

This was Tom.

Harry should have never hesitated. 

They hated each other for so many years, and yet Harry knows everything about this man.

This was the same man who has done nothing but bring out the best in him. The man who forced him to do his best in whatever he did. This man who took Saint without hesitations, was patient with Harry when he was learning how to take care of Saint, saved him from another alpha even when he didn’t have to.

This was Tom.

He’s known him since they were eleven.

He didn’t just miss Saint. He missed Tom too.

Harry feels the tears fall down in his face, the emotions and his exhaustion too much to contain. “I miss you," He cries. "I miss our baby.”

* * *

The omega sounded so broken that—it was probably habit, instinct—Tom leans down and kisses him ccomfortingly on the lips. 

When he pulls away Harry protests, using his own arms to pulls Tom back to him, kissing the alpha more passionately.

_“Scent,_ ” the omega suddenly says, voice soft and desperate. “Alpha, _please_ —scent me.”

It’s the desperation that makes Tom lose control, a growl in his throat before nibbling at the omega’s scent glands. He’d been starved for too long and he didn’t have the patience to be gentle.

Harry gasps as feels Tom’s hands under his thighs, lifting him up effortlessly, Harry’s only choice was to wrap his legs around the alpha’s torso to get a sense of control and balance.

Tom doesn’t stop kissing him.

It’s not long before Harry feels the bed under him, Tom throwing him roughly on the mattress.

“T-Tom—What—“ The alpha follows, and hovers above him, kissing him again, melting all the questions in his mind. 

His hands were touching Harry, on his stomach, his thighs, his chest—Harry’s back arches, wanting to feel more of the alpha’s touch. 

Tom takes this as a permission to untie Harry's robes.

" _Fuck._ " Tom swears breathlessly, seeing the nightgown Harry wore underneath. "Do you _want_ to get pregnant?"

Harry could only whine in desperation. "Touch me, please, touch me."

Tom doesn't disappoint.

Tom’s hands teasingly roams on Harry’s chest, his skin prickling in attention. Harry trembles and moans at the same time. At last, Tom finds what he’s looking for. A thumb brushes lightly against the omega’s nipple.

_“Oh!”_ Harry feels the slick rush down his thighs. “ _Alpha_ ,” he begs.

He wasn’t even in heat yet.

_“Omega,”_ Tom says, voice low and dangerous. 

Harry felt as though he was already drenching the mattress with his slick.

Harry reaches up and pulls Tom in for a kiss. “I want—I _need_ you _—please_.” 

And then—

Harry spreads his legs in invitation.

It’s all it takes to make Tom lose control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL REALLY THOUGHT I WASNT GOING TO UPDATE TODAY?! YALL REALLY THOUGHT I WOULDNT DO IT?!
> 
> SKSKSKSKS this was supposed to be longer but im still debating about uploading the lemon scene (do people still say lemon scene? pls tell me) or not lol im not a very good smut writer as all of you know :(
> 
> I AM COMPLETELY FLOORED BY ALL THE COMMENTS I RECEIVED IN THE LAST CHAPTER HUHUHU I GOT EVEN MORE COMPARED TO THE CHAPTER BEFORE THAT YOU GUYS SPOIL ME SO MUCH 😤😭💖And you know, you always comment in paragraphs and not just single sentences HUHUHU *clenches fist* *punches wall* stop making me feel like i have writing talent!!! HUHUHU
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated, you have no idea how much 👉🏼👈🏼
> 
> PS. Talk to me on [Tumblr](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com)!


	17. Chapter 17

“Next time,” Tom touches Harry’s cock through the thin lace fabric he called panties. “I’ll fuck you in this.” Tom squeezes. Harry yelps. “But for now…” Tom completely rips it off. “I want you completely bare to me.”

Tom rubs his length against Harry's.

Harry doesn’t know what else to do but moan.

"Do you want it, _Omega?_ " Tom whispers seductively into his ear.

Harry nods a little too eagerly, not caring how desperate he looked, looking at the alpha though half-lidded eyes. It was so surreal. Tom's hands roaming in every part of his body, as if he couldn't quite get enough, sending tingles down Harry’s spine. “Yes, Alpha, _please_.”

Tom kisses him before Harry feels a finger rubbing gently at at his entrance.

Harry bites his lip and bucks his hips at the pressure, it was _so_ good but it wasn’t enough, he needed the alpha inside. 

“Ngh, _Alpha_ , inside— _finger me_ —“

Tom quickly does as the omega says, as if he too, was too impatient to wait.

The alpha pushes a finger in easily, Harry grinding his hips desperately to feel more from that finger.

“ _More_ , Alpha— _Aah_!” 

Tom felt himself go crazy. It was so _wet_. His fingers were drenched now with the sweet slick he only used to smell from the omega.

But now... 

Tom inserts another finger, moving, stretching, and scissoring—imagining how all this slick and tightness would feel around his cock.

“Tom!” Harry screams. “Tom!” Harry couldn’t possibly take more, he was going to lose his mind. He didn’t know what to do, what to think, only felt like he was going to _die_ if—

“ _Harry,_ ” the alpha calls.

Harry opens his eyes, looking at the alpha, wondering why he sounded like that, like he was desperate, impatient, and begging.

“I don’t think I can hold back anymore,” Tom says, resting his forehead on Harry’s. Then he curls his fingers inside Harry and Harry absolutely loses all reason, arching his back even more, lifting his hips off the bed.

“ _YES!_ ” Harry finds himself screaming. “ _Please, Alpha! YES!”_

Harry whines when Tom takes his finger out. It felt so empty inside him.

But feels Tom move, watching through the desperate tears of his eyes, Harry sees him take off his clothes. It’s one hell of a view, a toned body that Harry has only felt through their clothes when they scented or made out, now entirely visible to him, for him touch and to _feel_ , making him whimper in complete arousal.

And then Tom takes his pants off.

Harry has always known that the alpha was huge.

But now, seeing it nude and fully erect—

“Are you scared?” Tom asks, hovering over Harry again. “You’re shaking, sweetheart.”

Harry _was_ scared.

Just the size of it compared to Harry’s—and even if the alpha stretched him out—

But his omega cunt feels even wetter than before, already twitching in excitement.

He was scared, but _fuck_ , he was excited too. To feel Tom inside him, pulsing and pounding—

“I want you to relax,” Tom instructs, Harry too lost in his fantasies to see that the alpha was already positioning himself to enter Harry. “It’ll hurt at first but bear with it for a little while, okay?”

The alpha’s voice. It was gentle and husky both at the same time.

Harry couldn’t find the strength to talk, he was far too horny and excited, only nods dumbly at whatever the alpha was saying, his hips moving impatiently to feel his ass against the the tip of Tom’s cock.

Tom starts rubbing, and just that makes Harry hold his breath in anticipation, he wasn’t even entering Harry yet and yet—

And then he does, so slowly, that Harry felt as though he might go crazy. Tom was _pulsing_ inside him and he was stretching him out so deliciously and it should probably hurt but Harry was so wet that—

“ _Fuck,_ ” the alpha swears. Harry’s eyes widen. He’s never heard the alpha swear before. Tom kisses him on the forehead. “You’re so tight.”

That… excited Harry more than he cared to admit, feeling his dick twitch against his abdomen, wanting to do something, anything to make the alpha feel even more pleasure.

“ _Stop_ ,” The alpha groans. “Stop tightening up like that.”

But Harry was too excited and he didn’t exactly know what he was doing—and—and—wasn’t being tight a good thing?

“Relax,” Tom coaxes, kissing him on the cheek. “I’m not even fully in yet.”

What?

But—but—it couldn’t possibly fit any more than it did—

 _“Ahh!”_ Harry screams, feeling the alpha ram his whole length inside him.

“Stop making that face,” Tom chastises him. “You’re making me lose control.”

Harry doesn’t know what the alpha was saying.

He could only moan in reply.

* * *

The omega was probably doing it on purpose.

His voice moaning so temptingly against Tom’s ear. His body arching and moving desperately closer to him.

And his _face_.

Merlin, Harry’s face. His cheeks were red, his eyes crying, and his tongue sticking out.

He looked like he was getting such a good fucking that it just made Tom _ram_ it inside him more.

It didn’t help that Harry was tilting his head too, showing his bare neck, submitting entirely to the alpha. If Tom chose to bite him and mate him, he knew Harry wouldn’t deny him.

But those were dangerous thoughts.

So he focused instead on marking Harry in other ways instead. Tom starts sucking at his chest, his erect little nipples, his hands grabbing at Harry’s pale thighs and plump ass, leaving a mark everywhere except where Tom wanted it the most.

By morning, Harry would be claimed all over his body, Tom’s claims of ownership _everywhere_ for all to see.

This omega was _his_ and his alone.

Harry tightens up again, he looks down at the omega and finds him crying. “Tom—“ He says in that same desperate voice that drove Tom absolutely crazy.

Tom feels the base of his knot form, can feel Harry thrashing his legs now at how Tom was stretching him out again.

“ _Tom,_ ” Harry calls out again, wrapping his arms and his legs around the alpha, pulling Tom closer to him as if his life depended on it.

Tom quickens his pace, the blinding pleasure too much even for him.

This tight wet omega was welcoming him in all ways he could.

Tom fucks his knot inside the omega, making damn sure it went in, locking them in place.

Harry mewls loudly in his ears.

Tom groans. “I’m sorry,” Tom kisses the omega on his lips, wiping the omega’s tears away. “It’ll be over soon.”

That’s what he says.

But by the moment they could separate, Tom fucked him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was so anxious posting this i edited this seVEN TIMES IM—HUHUHU i would like to apologize if this didnt meet your expectations im so—:(
> 
> in another news, dO YOU KNOW HOW MANY COMMENTS I GOT IN A SPAN OF 24 HOURS????? SO MUCH MORE THAN CHAPTER SIXTEEN!!! DAFUQ!!!! WHAT THE HELL GUYS!!! now youre just doing it on purpose!!!! flattering me as if that would make me upload faster hmpf!!!! well its working!!! 😤😂
> 
> PS. and im glad yall still know what a Lemon is... imma still call it Lemon from now on... maybe start a series called temptresslove's Lemon Harvest if i have enough of em... HAHAHAHAHA  
> PPS. SOMEONE TOLD ME THEY HAD SOME FAN ART OF MY STORIES MISS MAAM PLEASE SHARE THEM TO ME HUHUHUHU I POSTED A NEW CHAPTER SEE??  
> 


	18. Chapter 18

Harry yawns as he wakes up.

Finally. A good night’s sleep. He hadn’t had one since… Harry’s eyes widen. That was definitely _not_ his ceiling.

Harry sits up fast and immediately regrets it. His back hurt and so did his ass and his legs.

What was he doing in Tom’s room?!

And then he remembers.

Crying like a fool in front of the alpha and begging to be scented and kissed like a common whore—

“Good morning.” Tom says from the doorway to his bedroom. “Sleep well?”

“Y-yes.” Harry says, there wasn’t a hint of teasing at the alpha’s voice. In fact, he looked like he just woke up as well.

Tom walks towards the bed and sits on the edge, he leans forward and Harry does too. It’s a chaste kiss, quick and innocent. Still, it leaves Harry breathless and wanting more.

“Are you okay?” Tom asks. “Does it hurt anywhere?”

Pride would have made Harry deny it. But it did hurt everywhere and Tom looked serious.

“It hurts everywhere.”

The smirk that forms on the alpha’s lips makes Harry frown.

“Drink this,” The alpha offers him a potion.

“What is it?” Suddenly panicking that it might be a contraceptive. Harry didn’t know why, but it hurt. They were still students and it would definitely be a bad idea to get pregnant now… but still. Harry couldn’t help the way his hands shook as he took the bottle.

“It’s for the pain.” That alpha says casually.

Oh. Did he not… Harry swears he remembered the alpha knotting him… Maybe it felt so good that Harry distorted his own memory… If the alpha forgot, Harry wouldn’t remind him. If this meant he will see Saint again after nine months, he didn’t care. Harry missed him.

He feels Tom’s fingers on his cheek. “Are you sure?” The alpha asks.

Harry realized Tom was carrying another potion.

Harry looks up at him, his eyes trying the gauge the alpha’s thoughts. “Are _you_ sure?”

“I’ll take responsibility.” The alpha says, tilting Harry’s head up and kissing Harry.

And just like that, Harry feels slick between his legs. Has the alpha always been this authoritative? “But I’m not in heat.” Harry explains. “Can I really get pregnant?”

The alpha looks at him for a long time, and then says, “I knotted you multiple times last night.”

Harry blushes. How could something like that come out of his mouth naturally?

“We’ll wait,” Tom says, sneaking closer in the bed, forcing Harry to look up to him by tugging at his hair gently. Tom kisses him again, Harry can’t help but close his eyes and open his mouth.

He’s breathless when they break away.

“Okay,” he says quietly, looking at the alpha, pulling him closer again, asking for another kiss.

It’s a wonder how they manage not to do it again. Harry blushes as he feels the slick in between his thighs, wondering if the alpha can smell it.

“Are you hungry? The alpha asks.

Harry blushes deeper at Tom’s gentle tone. How did his future self manage to live with this for years? How could Harry not faint from this? How could he not spread his legs everyday?

He wanted to right now.

Beg the alpha to take him again like the omega he was.

Harry nods, it’s been a while since he felt hungry. His appetite was finally coming back.

But when tries to get out of bed, he immediately falls back in, the pain surprising him and making him yelp.

In a few moments, the alpha was with him, a strange look on his face as if he was… worried.

“Don’t move,” Tom says, moving Harry so he would be at his most comfortable position. “I’ll get you breakfast.”

Bloody hell.

Tom can’t be this sweet to him when he’s hurt. Harry’s _not_ the type to _not_ take advantage of a doting Tom.

After they’ve eaten and after Tom has asked multiple time if Harry could please eat some more, they settle into a comfortable silence that would have been uncomfortable in the past.

“Let’s go to St. Mungos after three days,” The alpha suddenly says, taking Harry’s hand in his.

“Okay,” Harry agrees.

Harry wanted to know too, if he was going to see Saint again soon.

* * *

In the end, Harry was not pregnant.

The healer said that male omegas had the lowest chances of conceiving while they’re not in heat.

But Harry did not feel as sad as he did when Saint leave.

Instead, he felt hopeful, that one day they will hold Saint again.

“You know,” Harry says as they cuddle in bed that night. “You didn’t mark me when we… did it.”

“Did you want me to?” Tom asks, looking down at the omega seriously.

Harry nods—and then realizes that he was already such a... such a... _slut_ for going to the alpha’s bedroom in his lingerie when they weren’t even in a relationship and _then_ sleeping with said alpha and _then_ letting said alpha knot inside him multiple times—so he shakes his head chastely instead, hoping that the alpha did not think he was easy.

Tom laughs. It’s such a warm, wonderful, deep sound that Harry can’t help but nuzzle the alpha’s neck.

“I want us to get married first.” Tom says, pulling the omega closer to him.

_Married?!_

Well, of course they could marry. Traditional families like Harry’s were always expected to marry early and he was an omega, so the expectation was twice more than usual.

Even his mother had married his father after graduating.

“Is that a proposal?” Harry teases.

“No.” Tom says.

Harry pouts.

“I know you’ll already say yes, anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters left. :( SKSKSKSKS or maybe one if i feel like the "epilogue" doesnt match the story lol
> 
> some of the commenters disappeared in the last chapter SKSKSKSKSK i post a lemon and yall disappear?! i really thought maybe id get to a hundred comments but 🤡🤡🤡 that was just me SKSKSKSKS still, i decided to post this chapter for those who loyally comment every chapter yall are amazing and i love you


	19. Chapter 19

“Today’s the day,” Harry says, feeling very nervous.

“He’s going to be okay,” Tom kisses him on the cheek reassuringly. “We’ve practiced the spell over a dozen times. We’ll be able to bring him back if we have to.”

“I just can’t believe he’ll be gone for three weeks.” Harry says. “It feels like we’ve just gotten him back.”

“He's already two, love.” Tom reminds him.

They _have_ had him for two years. But to Harry, it felt like it was just yesterday when he gave birth to the adorable crying green-eyed baby.

“I know but,” Harry sighs. “Remember all we had to go through just to conceive him?”

“I remember it very well,” Tom smirks at his direction. “You felt so good sometimes you passed out.”

Harry slaps his arm. “I mean how long we waited for me to finally be pregnant.”

It was true though. Harry and Tom had a hard time conceiving Saint, and there was a time Harry might have welcomed any child even if it wasn’t Saint (Harry would still welcome them, of course. But he did miss Saint so dearly).

They kept doing it, trying to get pregnant.

Harry has long found out all his sensitive spots—how during his heat, just a lick of his nipple was enough to make him cum. Sometimes, just a bite at his mating gland. Or one stroke of Tom’s hand or tongue one his cock or his ass. Harry’s found out that even if after Tom fucked him dry, he could still dry cum. Which was how their fucking usually ended, because it always took too long for the alpha to be satisfied.

Harry's found out about Tom's sensitive spots too—deep-throating him made him lose all reason, he'd flip Harry into his knees and start fucking into him mercilessly. Riding Tom was the fastest way to make him cum _but_ riding him while Harry touched his own nipples made the alpha's knot form fast. Tom _loved_ seeing him lingerie. He'd rip them off or fuck Harry in them. Either way, the man took it upon himself to choose Harry's lingerie for him. He made Harry wear lots of different things—fur, lace, leather, _strings_ that covered nothing but made the alpha horny anyway.

Harry also found out that Tom’s rut was enough to make him pass out, the alpha just fucking into him without rest or stopping, filling up his womb with his seed again and again.

In the mornings, he usually couldn’t walk.

And it was those mornings that he thanked Merlin that he was a rich Potter heir and he didn’t have to work. Only focused on being good little housewife for his husband who was taking the Ministry by storm as expected.

Harry also thanked Merlin Tom didn’t judge him for wanting to just be a cute little housewife, when all they did was compete when they were in school. The alpha had even begun calling him “my little trophy wife” endearingly which did nothing but make Harry excited at the prospect of being dressed prettily at Tom’s arm during work dinners and parties and then becoming a PTA mom for Saint at Hogwarts… which would probably drive Dippet crazy.

“Don’t worry,” Tom says, releasing his scent to calm the omega. “We took good care of him when we were young, nothing’s going to happen.”

“You’re right.” Harry says, watching Saint play in his playpen, who was waving at them occasionally and floating towards them when he wanted to show them his toys. He was exactly as Harry remembered him, except now more wonderful than before. “How do you think it’s going to happen?”

“I have no idea,” Tom says, reaching for his hand, still very sweet and very gentle (except during sex) after years of being married. “We’ll just have to wait and see.”

So they do wait, Harry still feeling very nervous despite knowing that nothing bad happened to Saint when he visited them in the past.

They wait, and wait, and when it was time—

“Are we sure today’s the day?” Harry fidgets, biting at lip, fighting the urge to nest right then and there. Saint was still busy building his blocks, face in total concentration as he carefully puts one block on top of another so it won’t topple down.

“Yes, we both remember it correctly.”

“Why is nothing happening?” Harry couldn’t sense any magic near them. Saint was smiling and nodding to himself as he successfully completed his mission.

“Maybe he’s going to disappear on his own?”

That was highly unlikely.

“Only thirty seconds left.”

“Let’s wait.”

They do. And still—

“Ten seconds.”

And then—

_Nothing._

_“Tom—“_

“Harry—“

Harry almost feels relieved. Maybe it didn’t happen in this timeline? But then… if Saint doesn’t go back... would Harry and Tom even get over their rivalry by themselves? Harry’s pride would _never_. And Harry won’t even talk about Tom’s pride because the alpha's was so much worse than Harry's was. (Narrator: Tom's wasn't.)

They needed Saint to go back for this future to come true.

And then it hits Harry.

Why exactly Saint stayed with them for over three weeks when they were younger. Why the Tom and Harry now didn’t get him back the moment he was lost. It wasn’t because there were alternate universes and different timelines. It was because…

"Harry, I think—" The alpha begins, his look of realization exactly mirrored on Harry's face.

“Oh, _Merlin_ ,” Harry finally understands.

It would be easy, Tom’s mind was already calculating it the same way Harry was. They just had to reverse the spell they prepared to get Saint back in case of an emergency.

“ _We’re_ the ones who’ll send him back in time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA ITS OVER!!!!!!!! its done!!!! did you all see that coming? i bet you did you all are so smart!!! HAHAHAHA a lot of your wanted a wedding scene but the likeliest youll see me write a wedding scene is for Power Couple so maybe next time!
> 
> thank you for everyone who has supported me since the first chapter and those who came late but showed their support anyway! you honestly kept me going 💖
> 
> comments are always welcome! (for those of you who waited for me to finish this, i hope you still find it in you to comment as well!)
> 
> SO WHATS NEXT? first im going to stalk my new followers on twitter lol jk... unless???? but honestly, i AM going to take a short break to focus on my first story request (shoutout to miss silverfair hello luv) and then work on a new story lined up for this series... its gonna be a lot plot-ier than Saint Riddle AND Pretend and its also going to be another Classic Trope HOHOHOHO can you guess what its going to be?!
> 
> PS. Follow me on [Tumblr](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/temptresslove_)!


End file.
